Bashful
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: True kindness can never be forgotten. It never leaves you, no matter how hard you may try to forget it. What happens when you still try? Fluff, angst, and Romance! One Piece x-over NarutoxHancock. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

She couldn't help but remember...

--

(Flashback)

_Why?" She muttered, as he changed the bandaging on her ankle. "I already told you boy, I don't need your help."_

_The 'boy' in question, grinned cheerily, simply ignoring her protests as always. He was little more than skin and bones, his clothing torn, ragged, and dirty, several sizes too small for his still growing frame. _

_She herself wore a tattered jacket several sizes too large for her, and baggy pants that had numerous holes at the knees and ankles._

_When he spoke, he didn't quite speak properly, probably a result of never being taught proper english._

_"Cuz!"_

_"You'll be beaten again if they catch you helping me." She insisted, poking at the wrapping to make sure it was secure, then rolling her eyes when he untied it, tied it again, and made it tighter. "You have a good life on your own, so, why? Why do you always help me?"_

_"Because I don't like it." The blond finally looked up at her, with keen sapphire eyes, eyes that looked like those of an old man, who had seen too much in his lifetime. "I...really don't like it."_

_"Like what?" The girl gave him a puzzled looking, peering at him through the bangs of her sweat soaked, ebony black hair. "You're speaking nonsense-_

_"When you cry." The youth replied at last, cutting her off with an inquisitive, innocent stare. "It just...makes me sad when you cry, ya know?"_

_She blinked for a second, speechless, then hastily covered the patch job with the ragged hakama pants her master had made her wear the last night._

_"Stupid boy. I never cry-_

_"Nuh uh." The boy shook his head, his ragged blond hair dropping down into his eyes. "I can hear you at night sometimes, when you come out on the balcony, ya know? So-_

_He reached into his pouch, the thin, ragged sack he had tied to his back. Divulging its contents, he pulled out a small vial of liquid, roughly the diameter of his pinky, and the size of his index finger._

_Contained within the vial was a clear, transparent liquid, sloshing around as he waved it back and forth._

_"Here. I got theez off the black market forz ya. Sleeping potion." He now made a dipping motion with one hand, revealing a thin cut on his palm. "One drop a' this in his drink, an he'll be out cold!"_

_A faint blush tinged her face, and hastily, she snatched it from him._

_"Leave before they see you."_

_"Kay!" With surprisingly speed, he jumped from the bed, and landed upon the balcony rail, crouched, and ready to leap again._

_"Wait!"_

_She turned to look at him, just before he dropped down from the balcony._

_"Sumthin' wrong?"_

_"Speak proper!"_

_"Huh?" He blinked at her, confused.__ "I thought I was!" _

_"Well, you're not!" She shook her head rapidly, disgusted with his level of verbage, and now berating him for it. "You have a terrible vocabulary!"_

_"Voca-what?" _

_"V-O-C-A-B-U-L-A-R-Y!" She hissed in frustration! "See?! You can't even say it properly!"_

_"What's pruperly mean?" He asked, clearly mispronouncing it. _

_"Ugh." She slapped herself upon the forehead and giving a long sigh. "It means, to behave like a civil human being! Not a crude street urchin!"_

_"Hmm...he peered at her intently. "So...you're...properly then?" _

_"Its 'proper'." She corrected with a groan, somewhat enjoying the brief sense of normalcy this boy was giving her, even if it wouldn't last. "And yes, I'm proper, after all, I'm royalty!"_

_But she rather enjoyed talking to him, mainly because he was the only one of 'them' the men, even if he was only a boy, who seemed to be genuinely interested in her safety._

_"Eh?" Now he looked really confused, dropping from his crouch. "What's roy-alty? Does it mean pretty?"_

_"No-wait, why?" Now she was the curious one, wondering how he knew the meaning of the word 'pretty' yet knew nothing about royalty._

_"Cuz...well," He scratched the back of his head idly,"You're pretty."_

_Her face a deep burning red, the girl uttered a small squeak of surprise at his words. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, she managed to sputter out:_

_"N-No! Then that's not what it means!"_

_The two pre-teens exchanged a brief glance._

_"Boa." She muttered, not knowing why she gave up her name to some nameless boy such as this, even if he looked to be about her age. It still felt rather demeaning regardless. "Boa Hancock."_

_"Nice to meet you!" He grinned, "Name's Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" And with that, he performed small backflip, disappearing from the ledge in a graceful spiral. "See ya, Boa!"_

_--_

_A_ year later was when he realized he had 'power'. This 'power' to help both others...and himself.

The next year, he learned to use it.

No one pushed him around now, in fact, he was the one doing the pushing. Over time, the boy actually maintained a healthy diet, and grew up into a healthy teenager.

She remembered with a sadness born of both bitterness and affection, those wonderful, yet hellish days...

_She herself blossomed over the years, and as such, or so she liked to think, hi__s visits became more and more frequent._

_It was not quite friendship, not quite affection, but somewhere in between. Eventually, Naruto did indeed learn to speak proper, and much to her shock..._

_Became quite handsome as he made a living for himself, working for her master as one of his most trusted men. _

_An assasin._

_When they were 'introduced' it took all of Hancock's considerable willpower not to smile, and to act as if she had never met this young man standing before her, this fellow whom she would now see on a regular basis._

_His nightime visits became a treat, something she looked forward too, more and more as the seasons changed._

_But as such, he could not come every day. Her master, a wicked, wicked man with a heart of coal, had become suspicious of her recent good mood, and strove to keep the blossoming young woman all to himself._

_How foolish he was, to not realize that the true threat was so close to home. How blind he was, to not see the threat, looming at his door. _

_The blond was clever though, he invented many ways to relieve himself of suspicion, and until the very end, not a single man nor woman knew. No, not a soul suspected a thing._

_Though her master never had the chance to take away her innocence, many other, more terrible acts were done to her, things that Naruto, even in his position, could not hope to prevent._

_Some of which could never be undone._

_The mark upon her back for example._

_Finally, when he saw the long, lengthy gashes upon her arms it became too much._

_"I'll kill him." He'd told her, tending to her wound with the gentle touch of a practiced healer. "Don't worry."_

_She wasn't lucid at the time, thanks to the painkiller, or she might've had some recollection of what he'd said._

_On that fateful night, she awoke to the smell of ash and flame. Screams, the clashing of steel, startled her, then..._

_Silence._

_In a heartbeat, she was alert, eyes darting this way and that. A hand on her shoulder, and she nearly screamed, but:_

_"Boa. Boa! It's me!"_

_His voice, soft in her ear, relaxed her. She felt weak for it, but the sense of terror was just too much to bear._

_He threw her a cloak, and in response to her puzzled stare, he replied with:_

_"Time to go."_

_For the first time in three years, a flicker of hope entered her heart._

_"Where?"_

_He turned to the door, and raised a hand. The dull sound of breaking wood filled the room, and the archway was no more._

_He smirked._

_"Home."_

_--_

After reuniting with her sister's, he'd let them out through the front gate, laying waste to whatever dared to get in his way, with a strange host of new powers she had not seen before.

His very skin, was covered in what could only be described as an energy cloak, taking the shape of a fox.

And nothing could touch him.

She remembered it well, how he led them to the docks, destroying everything in sight, leaving a trail of blood and ash in his wake.

Bullets bounced off his skin, canon shots found themselves reflected back from whence they came. Those few marines who dared to come at him, were either very brave, or very, very stupid, for he spared none that crossed them, ripping them apart on sight.

Now the memory became sad, for once they reached the docks, he did not follow, but instead turned to face the roiling inferno that had been their hell for years.

"It's over."

Everyone had boarded the ships now, and she realized all too late.

He wasn't coming.

Her heart ached as he turned to her, and shouted those words:

"Run! And never be caught again!"

And with that, a fierce wind seized the ships, carrying them into the distance.

And away from him...

_(End flashback)_

That, was why she detested man so...

"One of the seven warlords, hmm? It seems he _has_ forgotten..."

Boa Hancock, a.k.a Hebihime, wiped a single tear from her eye at the picture she held before herself.

With a sigh of frustration, she berated herself for thinking of such things in the past, even if they were near and dear to her. Tossing aside the ten billion berry wanted poster, she looked out to the sea, where her island awaited her.

Where peace awaited her.

How wrong she was.


	2. Dinner

The jungle itself was a concave of myraid sights and sounds when at last he came to. It was hot and humid, full of vibrant life...and a dull roaring in his ears.

_"Ugh...my head."_

He didn't look like much, a man, in his early twenties, clad in a tattered set of silver armor wearing what looked like a ragged cape cloth about his shoulders, a sort of headband around his neck, and an elaborate, ornate mask that closely resembled a human skull, hanging over his right eye. His build was compact, yet athletic for his age, and though he only stood around 5'11, by the way he held himself, this one was someone who spent much of his life outdoors, rather than indoors.

And someone who looked rather pissed at the moment.

Straightening himself up, the man reached to his face, and removed the mask, exposing sapphire blue eyes, a blank, now confused face, where rough, spiky blond hair hung over into his eyes.

"Eh? Where'd this mask come from...?"

Most notably, roughy, spiky blond hair, the bangs of which hung over into his eyes.

A small, frustrated sigh esaped his lips, and in anger, he tossed it away.

"Well, where the _hell _am I?!"

Echoes greeted him.

When no reply was forthcoming, the blond groaned, slapping one hand to his forehead, a gesture of exasperation. Ahead, lay the unexplored depths of this mysterious jungle, and behind him lay a series of fallen trees.

_"How did I get here?"_

The thought only left him with more questions, irritating him further. A glimmer of light caught his eyes just then, and a faint breeze blew aside the tattered foliage, exposing its source.

Looking at it, he grinned as he beheld what looked like a tattered nodachi, the exact length of his entire body, its sheathe connected to a thick leather strap, clearly meant to be worn around the shoulders.

"Ah. Well, at least my sword's alright."

Checking himself over for any wounds, he felt a wet, sticky substance at the back of his neck. Grimacing, he pulled his hand away, and discovered his palm was soaked with dried blood, that had begun to cake and scab over.

Touching the wound elicited a sharp yelp.

A dull roar from the forest depths answered him this time, drawing forth a scowl as he removed the blood encrusted hand and briefly pressed it to his forehead to wipe the sweat away. "Yeah, this is gonna be a shitty day."

He sighed, now reaching down to pick up the blade, but when he tried to shoulder the strap, it snapped in half, much to his frustration. "Damnit!" This now forced the man to hold the sword by its sheathe as he inspected the tattered blade.

Thankfully, it along with its navy blue sheathe, remained perfectly intact. Grateful for at least one positive otucome on this otherwise strange forest, the man exhaled sharply. "Well, I guess I'm walking."

The thought of just _walking_ through this creepy place was more than a little unnerving, even for him. Who knew if this place was even inhabited by people? He might the only human for miles around. And judging by his weakened state, dying of thirst, or starvation...might actually be a real possibility here.

And all they'd find was his skeleton, picked clean...

Unnerved by such a thought, he shuddered. "No. No way. I'm not gonna die in a place like this." That being said, he finally began his trek into the undergrowth, seeking to distract himself from such morbid thoughts. When walking did not soothe his mind, he eventually broke into a full run, not caring who or _what _might noticed him.

Crashing through the undergrowth at a breakneck pace, the blond soon eventually notcied a large boar, scratching at a neaby tree with its tusks. His stomach growled pleadingly, and immediately the frown flipped into a mischevious grin, while one hand reached for the sword's frayed hilt. Maybe, just _maybe_, he could gring it down without the other denizens of the forest noticing.

_"Ah well, might as well give it a try."_

Alas, even as his favored weapon slid silently from its sheathe, the boar stiffened, sniffed at the air, then turned. The wind blew by then, and the blond realized, with some dismay, that the creature had picked up his scent.

A snorting sound now, followed by a low growl.

"Uh-oh." His tan visage turned pale.

And apparently, he'd alerted the boar to his prescence with said scent. It was _big_, bigger than he'd expected it to be, and as the creature swerved to face him, he could see an ugly cut running from its left eye, down to its jaw, oozing puss and blood, almost as if it'd been in a fight only recently.

However, its right eye was locked firmly on _him_.

"C'mon then!" The man snarled, exposing sharp canine teeth, almost resembling fangs. "Come and get me!" In reply, the boar snorted, and lumbered towards him, rapidly picking up speed as it charged, obviously intending to gore him on its massive tusks. He waited as long as he possibly could, but just before impact, the blond rolled aside at the last moment, bringing his sword up in a long, sweeping arc.

With a loud squeal, the boar stumbled to the forest floor, bleeding from a deep puncture wound in its lower abdomen. The sword was embedded up to its hilt, and though the creature huffed and snorted as it came back around, it was clearly in pain.

The blond felt a touch of pity.

"Don't worry." He soothed the creature, raising one hand. "I'll make it painless."

Red light gathered around his arm, forming a giant, hideous and distorted manifestation of a claw. The boar, sensing its own peril, snorted and tried to back up, but no, blinded as it was, and panick stricken it rammed into a nearby tree, the impact stunning it.

With a thin rustle of leaves, the man leapt and brought the deformed appendage down upon the animal's throat. It squealed once, then collapsed, its neck hanging at an odd angle broken.

The blond waited until its seizure ceased, then glanced at his clawed hand. "Well, that's that, I suppose." The energy left the appendage now, leaving a normal, human hand beneath. Taking his sword, he slowly began to skin his kill, and once that had been accomplished, set to making a fire.

Within no time at all, the scent of roast meat filled the forest.

"Uh!" A grunt behind him, and he glanced towards the sound behind him. There, leaning on the tree, was a young girl, of about thirteen or fourteen. He noted she was dressed entirely in animal skins, serving as a crude form of clothing. She was a brunette, and had her hair tied back in a thin knot.

And she was wounded, bleeding at the leg. It was a puncture wound, as if something had stabbed her. With another glance at the boar leg he was chewing on, he noticed the bload on the tusks, as the head itself had yet to be cooked.

He glanced towards the girl and smiled kindly, unafraid of spear she had, nor that it was leveled at his cheek. "Well well, its looks like I'm not alone on this island after all."

She didn't reply, but he could tell she was favoring her uninjured leg.

"You're hurt." He replied simply. "You should have a doctor take a look at that."

"My wound matters not." Came the curt reply."How did you get here, strange one?"

The man frowned, and turned from his seat on the log to face girl.

"Naruto. It's _Naruto_, not 'strange one'. Understand?"

"My question!" She snarled suddenly, jabbing the spear at him in an attempt at intimidation. "Answer my question!" He did not so much as flinch, even as the spear grazed his cheek, leaving a small wound.

To her dismay, the thin cut healed instantly.

"That wasn't very nice." The man known as Naruto sighed, grabbing the spear by the tip, then breaking the sharpened stone off, thus rendering her weapon ineffective and useless. "But I'll answer you anyway."

Eyeing the gaping hole in the canopy above, he shrugged.

"I think...I fell from the sky."

She made to say something else, but winced, clutching at her leg in pain. Clearly, the wound was causing her a great deal of pain, but she refused to admit it, despite his concerned glance.

"You're answer....is strange."

"And who might you be?" He asked quietly.

"I am...The girl opened her mouth to finish speaking, but before she could do so...she stiffened suddenly, and grabbed at her wound again. Before the one known as Naruto could offer to assist her, he found himself doing so indirectly as she collapsed into his arms.

"Great." He grumbled with sarcasm, turning her over to see the wound. "And I forgot to pack my First aid kit-

"Halt stranger!"

He glanced up to see ten or so women, wearing similar garb made from either animal skin, cloth or leaves, standing over him. Each had a weapon of sorts, ranging from swords, spears, heck, one of them even had an axe.

"Well," He began, at a loss for words. "Hello?"

"You're the second intruder we've had today." One them, a particularly stern looking woman remarked with a fierce scowl, perhaps another infamous, yet pathetic attempt at intimidation.

"And you, are now our second prisoner."

**Next time: Prison? Or an angry princess? What could be worse?**


	3. Cruelty? Kindness?

He remained entirely unfazed, even as they tossed him in the cell locked the door, and threw away the keys. He'd come willingly, of course that is, without putting up any struggle. What point was there in retaliating, if that injured girl had to die for it?

Secretly, he believed that was the only reason they were still keeping him alive. His rudimentary knowledge of the healing arts had been enough to save the girl's life true, but the moment he'd announced that she was stable...

They'd thrown him in here.

From what he know knew, or rather, _guessed_, as passerby came to stare at him and the other prisoner, Luffy, a spry youth with messy black hair, a loud mouth, and ovely energetic nature... that the inhabitants of this island, Amazon Lily, were all women.

_Amazon_ women, to be exact.

He hadn't seen a single man since he came here, and likely wouldn't ever again, as he awaited judgement by their 'Hebihime'. Apparently this snake princess or whatever, was the title given to their ruler.

There was a strange ruckus now, and apparently, finally, the women seemed to recognize them as 'men'. They said the word with a mixture of dread and awe, as if the opposite sex were something to be hated and feared.

The other prisoner said something and suddenly, there were a dozen arrows, notched and ready to fire at the both of them. Naruto scowled at him, the one who'd let his big mouth do the talking, but as usual, he didn't seem too overly concerned.

"Aim...

Oh, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Fire!"

The youth cried out in surprise and lashed out at the ceiling. As he did so, his arms stretched like rubber, shattering the stone effortlessly. Startled cries went up from the Amazons', to which the boy made good his chance to escape.

Naruto just stared in wonderment.

_'A cursed fruit?'_

With a shrug, he turned towards the opening Luffy had created. Several Amazons' moved to block his way, and in retaliation, he swatted them aside with a pulse of his hand, an invisible force pushing them against the nearest tree.

More came, and gestured with a finger, bringing a sapling down to bar their path.

Those watching cried out in anger, and so Naruto turned once more to face them, face set in a stern expression, like a teacher reprimanding disobedient students.

"Must we do this? I'd hate to make fools of the lot of you."

A hail of arrows was their answer.

Blue eyes flickered red.

"So be it then."

Raising a hand, the arrows stopped dead in the air, a foot from him hanging in the air as if suspended in water. The women could only gape in awe, amazement and terror, as the blond flicked his middle finger, turning the arrows back from whence they came.

As one, they scattered, taking cover behind nearby buildings, trees, and sort of shelter they could find from this man sorcerer who turned their arrows back upon them, who blunted and broke their blades with his bare hands, and who tossed them aside as if they weighed no more than an infant.

As he went, he was careful not to kill the women, just to disarm them, subude, or at best, keep them out of his way, though the latter was not particularly effective. If he didn't knock them out, they'd come right back, further hampering his efforts to escape. This became more and more difficult as hordes of the women attacked, not only making it difficult to defend himself, but to avoid maiming or critically wounding any of them.

Finally, picking one up with a telekinetic punch, Naruto grew weary of this exercise. With a snarl, he whirled, slapping both palms open upon the ground, absoribing pulse after pulse of crimson energy deep from the soil until he found what he'd sought.

Just as they came close, he released his hold on the energy and _roared, _the signature engergy cloak consuming his body, forming two tails of brillaint red light. A dome of energy erupted from his body, exploding outward with such violence that every single Amazon within a two foot radius was either knocked out, or severely dazed.

"Kill him!" One of the remaining warriors shouted. "We cannot allow the men to be here once Hebihime-sama returns!" Naruto frowned at that, now realizing why half the warriors were absent.

Luffy.

He must've lead some of them into the jungle. But if these women were trying to kill him, well, then that made this a helluva lot easier. Raising one hand, he let the fear register in their eyes, and then, just as they dove for cover, he slashed downward, carving a swathe of red light into the ground, effectively blowing away the remaining contigent of warriors.

With a small smirk, he headed for the castle, laying wast to whomever dared cross him.

--

A small gasp alerted him to the prescence of another. Not pausing to think, he whirled, clenching one hand into a claw. His victim gave a surprised gurgle, before he smashed her into the far wall with a sickening crack.

She'd be out for awhile.

The last obstacle removed, Naruto sighed softly to himself. "Alright then, if this Hebihime person has a boat, then I just need to find her so... He could not find any other signs of life, so naturally, he turned in the way of the sudden crash. "Luffy?" Scolwing he reached out and ripped the doorfrom its hinges, without a thought, he tossed the door aside and entered.

Immediately, he felt the blood rush from his face.

There, a beautiful woman stood, naked from the waist up,completely, and totally soaked, dripping with water. Clearly she had been taking a bath at the time, and clearly, judging by the hole in the roof, and the ensuing chaos, Luffy had dropped in on her.

But there it was, the unmistakeable brand on her back!

"That mark...

"?!" She turned to see him, a cruel scowl flashing across her lips, her eyes narrowed in furious rage as they turned away from Luffy. "Who goes there?! Who _dares_ to interrupt my-my....her eyes tripled as she saw _him_.

Clearly, she had been expecting someone else.

Sapphire eyes lit with surprise as he stepped through the doorframe, unable to believe his . He could only stand dumbfounded as her lithe form slid gracefully through the water, to turn, facing him fully across the room. Had she always been so beautiful? Why had he never noticed that his childhood companion was this sexy, creamy-skinned woman? Had the past years changed her? Sure her hair had grown out a little, but she otherwise looked the same as she always had.

Except drop-dead _gorgeous_.

"Boa?" He blinked, unable to believe it, his hand lowering. "Boa, Is that you...?"

She didn't answer, though her mouth worked silently, expressing her wordless fury. Finally, when she could not find the words to express herself, she only raised her hands in a heart shape.

"Mero Mero Merrow!"

Red eyes widened at the sight of an all too familair technique, but he made no move to stop it. He'd seen what she could do to men with wicked thoughts in their hearts. So instead he closed his eyes shutting down all sentiment as quickly as he could, replacing it all with smoldering, then blazing fury.

When once more the furious crimson orbs opened, he gave the stunned woman a sharp grin. Apparently, she'd expected her technique to work on him, and now that it hadn't, she was at a loss.

"Now then,"He growled, clacking his claws together menacingly, his meaning painfully clear. "Shall we settle this like adults?" For a moment, her expression softened, then it hardened with rage.

"Marigold! Sandersonia!" Boa cried, hastily shrugging on her robe and stepping back. "Kill them!" She shrieked, literally trembling with rage as she pointed a finger at both Naruto and Luffy. "Kill them right _now_!"

"I guess that'd be a no?" Luffy, entirely unaware of what had just happened, shrugged as her two sisters, still clothed in their armor, moved to stand before her, looming over him, forcing Naruto to take several steps back as he braced himself. "Jeez....

**Wow so many reviews! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Next time. Luffy and Naruto...captured again!? In the arena?!**


	4. True Intentions Laid Bare

_(Flashback)_

_A shadow fell over him, prompting a small growl._

_"Oh, its you."_

_"Are you aware?"_

_"Aware of what?" He didn't look up as the man sat down opposite him on the table. "There is a new_ _Shichibukai. A woman."_

_"So?" He took a long draught of ale from his mug, finished with a hearty belch, then became slightly curious at the poster Mihawk held in his hand. Out of all the Shichibukai, all were male, and none female. So, for a woman to make it into their ranks meant she was either one helluva beauty, extremely dangerous, or perhaps both._

_His curiosity piqued, the blond reached for the paper._

_"Ah, lemme have a look at the wench." With a deft flick of his wrist, he snatched it away and brought the parchment up to the light. His eyes read over her former bounty, nothing too special when compared to the other's, but it was the picture that jerked at his heartstrings._

_Sapphire eyes widened slightly under the brim of a long hat, at the young face staring back at him. Immediately he recognized it, and instantly, he dreaded it, a strange mixture of elation, despair and anger filling his throat all at once._

_"No way." He choked out as his eyes found her name._

_Boa Hancock._

_"What's the matter?" A rather composed, yet amused voice filled his ears now. "You look like you've seen a ghost." and he glanced up to see none other than Crocodile taking a seat across from the two of them. _

_Before he could be stopped, the infamous leader of Baroque Works had already snatched the paper from his fellow Shichibukai. A sly grin crept across his pale features, then he proffered the paper back to Mihawk, who in turn, passed it around to the other's._

_"You know her, kid?"_

_"No." He replied curtly, waving the inquiry aside as someone bellowed for a refill from the bartender. "I've never heard of her...._

_(End Flashback)_

_--_

_That was a long time ago. And I still don't know why I acted like that. Besides, it wasn't my fault...Then again....neither is this current...situation._

Or so he told himself as they tossed him and Luffy into the arena, bound with a strange sort of living rope, that was in actuality, living snakes intertwined upon each other. He'd given in willingly, of course that is, without putting up any struggle. What point was there in retaliating, if they'd only be killed on the spot?

The problem remained however, that Hancock had _every_ intention of having them both executed on this spot, here in front of the entire island, for all to see. From the constant cries of "Execution, Execution!" The likelihood of anyone speaking up in their defense was as unlikely as an escape.

"Please wait, Hebihime-sama!"

"You?" Naruto blinked in surprise as a girl, the one he'd treated only hours ago, jumped down from the stands. She gave him an appreciative glance, then to his surprise and dismay, actually _bowed _in respect.

Naruto and Luffy exchanged a look, each confused by the new development.

"Magaret!" The dismayed cry went up from the stands as two other female's joined her. He didn't recognize these two, but they seemed to know Luffy, for the boy's grin widened slightly as he ceased struggling against his bondage.

"All this after you tried to kill me and everything, hey! So you're really good guys after all then, huh?"

Naruto was not put at ease by this, not at all, not in the slightest. Slowly, Hancock descended the steps, her expression blank, undreadable. "Raise your head...."Honest' Margaret." With one hand, she tilted the younger girl's head up to meet her own, and for a moment, just a moment, it seemed that her better half might prevail....

Then she made the symbol with her hands.

"Don't!"

"Mero Mero Merrow!"

Just like that, they froze, their faces forever frozen in an expression of terror as their bodies turned to stone. A few gasps went up from the crowd, but alas, they were few and far between.

"Huh?!" Luffy stared, confused at the technique. "What's going on?! You guys?! What's wrong...?!"

_'They've been turned to stone.' _The blond realized with some dismay, as Luffy continued to wonder and ask what was wrong with them, before jerking his head to the right so he could look Boa square in the eye. "What's wrong with you?! They saved my life and-and You...You turned them into statues?! Why did you do that?!"

"Indeed." Hancock huffed, retreating up the staircase once more. "And for that reason, they have been punished accordingly."

"Wait." Finally, Naruto found his voice, and it came out as a dry, surprised rasp, and she slowed, her face becomign visible as she glanced over her shoulder, those smoldering black orbs drilling into his own.

"C'mon Boa, don't do this." He begged quietly. "You and I both know what'll happen if." There was a soft click, and she took a step towards him suddenly, lashing out with such force that he didn't see it coming, and even if he had, bound as he was, there was little he could have done to avoid it. He winced as her heel found a place in his ribs, follow by the startled hiss of the wind rushing from his lungs.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, the sarcasm dripping from her words.

Blood leaked past his lips, but he refused to answer.

"This is the warrior nation Amazon Lily where strength is beauty." She crossed her arms imposingly over her ample bosom, burning her cruel gaze deep into him, wanting to scar him, to scald him, so that he would never, _never_ forget the pain and suffering she had endured _because_ of him. "You shall die fighting for your life as we watch you go to your doom."

"I was wrong." He breathed suddenly, prompting a small frown from Hancock. "You've changed." Something stirred in her at that. Here he lay, bound, beaten half to death, and still, he had the strength to unsettle her heart so easily.

"Bring Bacura to the arena!" She declared coldly, rounding the stairs and leaving them to die as she ascended the steps to her throne, in grim anticipation of the bloodbath to come. Jeers and boo's at the "men" rose from the arena as the gate opened, accompanied by a low purring sound. Slowly, a giant creature crept out from the darkness, its slavering maw open wide as it padded its way across the cobblestone to meet them.

The snakes hissed in fear, releasing the duo as they slithered to shelter from the mighty beast. This allowed Naruto to rise, followed shortly afterwards by Luffy, still demanding that she turn Margaret and her friends back to the way the were. Now, he could see it. It was a panther, but one that was far too large to be any normal creature.

"This black panther is called Bacura." Hancock's voice briefly pierced the insatiable din of the crowd. "For many generations he has served this land's Empress as our executioner. Once the execution is done, not a single bone of the victim will remain."

"Wait!" Luffy pleaded, moving to stand between the beast and the trio of statues. "What's gonna happen to these guys, huh?! Will they go back to normal?!"

The crowd booed them down.

_"Don't talk back to Hebihime-sama!"_

_"Go get him, Bacura!"_

_"You stupid weak little men!"_

The beast yowled at them, and lunged, crossing the distance between them in a single bound.

"Gomu Gomu no pistol."

Bacura flew through the air as if he weighed nothing, then crashed into the wall, missing his teeth, and unconcious. As the Kuja looked on in shock, Luffy pulled back his arm, his, hand's dripping with the beast's blood. Naruto hadn't moved an inch, but from the thick gashes on the beast's neck, it was evident he'd dealt some damage of his own.

_"WHAT?!"_

_"They...they got Bacura in a single hit?!"_

_"B-But they didn't even use Haki!"_

_"Was it with brute strength alone?! How is that even possible?!"_

The women simply could not believe their eyes! Never before had anyone survived the black panther, and here, these two had done just that in but an instant. The fearsome _men_ had sent their Bacura flying with but a single punch!

"What...the hell IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto snarled suddenly, startling everyone with the audacity of his shout, the calm facade shattering in an instant as he glared up at Boa and the other Kuja. "How in kami's name can you all just sit around laughing when she just turned your friend's to stone?!"

_"The savage is actually yelling at us!"_

_"Oh, what a ferocious beast he is!"_

"No matter what I may do," Again, Hancock's regal voice pierced the veil of sound, an I will always be forgiven. Why you ask? It is because I am....beautiful!"

_"WAAAAH! Hebihime-sama!"_ Girlish squeals and giggles of adoration rose from the crowd, nearly deafening her next words, until Hancock raised a hand for silence. "Hmmm," She laughed softly, staring down at them, as if she were their ruler and they her lowly servants. "And you too...you forgive me, do you not?"

Without a word, the blond slammed his sword into the arena, creating a loud crack as a section fell away, into the spiked pit below. The audience stirred uneasily as he redirected his attention to the throne.

"Forgive you?" Naruto raised his gaze to the pedestal, dumbfounded, furious, and surprised, all at once. "Me? Forgive you?" Boa visibly started in surprise at what she saw there in his eyes. There, the expression that met her gaze was not one of kindness or infatuation as she'd expected, but rather....

Utter and abyssmal _loathing_.

_"No."_ He spat, raising his middle finger in a lone profane salute. "Why the hell should I forgive _you_ for acting like a stuck up, spoiled, pompous, little brat?" She stiffened slightly as his words took on a more profane, brutal tone but for another reason as well. "And where the hell do you get off treating me like shit, huh?! Last time I checked, _I_ saved _your_ life, damnit!"

"Silence!" She snapped, dreading the thought of her secret being revealed.

A confused murmur ran through the crowd.

_"How dare he speak to Hebihime-sama that way!"_

Luffy, confused, wondered, but he, lacking the knowledge of their past, was far more outspoken about it his feelings on the matter of her behavior, yet not quite as nasty. Hey! He's right! You really piss me off, lady!"

"?!"Certainly she hadn't been expecting such an uprfront display of malice, he could see it in the way her eyes widened slightly, then threw herself back on her lavish cushion. "This is simply....impossible! There cannot possibly exist a man immune to _my_ charms! No...its not possible! I cannot bear it!"

"Oh _come on!"_ Naruto spit at the floor, took a small step forward, then abruptly jabbed a finger towards the whining princess, who still remained in a fit over this unexpected dual rejection. "Stop throwing a tantrum, Boa! You're not a child anymore, so don't act like one!"

_"Execute him!" _The crowd shrieked!

"Marigold! Sandsersonia!"

Once more the two sisters stepped forward, the only difference being that there was now less room to manuever. Another difference this time, the two held their ground and did not retreat.

"Take _his_ head!" Boa shrieked, jabbing a finger not at Luffy, but Naruto. "Kill the other one as well!" Slowly, the two sisters began to encircle them, each taking the form of a naga, that is, a human with a snake's body.

"Hmm, shall I drink all the fluid from their bodies?"

"Or perhaps strangle them to death?"

Luffy didn't answer, instead, he trapsed over to where Margaret and the others stood, still as stone. Careful as not to break them, the rubber man wrapped both arms around each statue, then carefully set each down on the lower ring of the arena, where they'd hopefully be out of harms way in the coming fight.

"Just wait here guys! I'll get you back to normal, I promise!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Sandersonia asked inquisitively.

"Shut up! I'll do what I feel like!" Retorted the rubber man angrily, leaping back up to the railing, then vaulting over it with all the grace of a practiced gymnast.

"So, we just gotta beat em up, right?"

"Sounds like it." Naruto retorted, yanking his sword from the stone.

_"What did they just say?!"_

_"He thinks they can defeat the sisters!"_

_"Haha! He's funny! Men are funny!"_

"Ready?" The blond growled, "I'll take the first one, you can have the second."

Luffy just grinned, but by then, Naruto had already launching himself at said sister

Amazingly, not a single strike connected, frustrating him immensely. No matter what trick he dried, none of his blows found their mark, and eventually Sonia began her counter. With a laugh, the serpentine woman whirled, smiting him across the chest with her tail, snagging him by the legs, and tossing him towards the wall.

Unable to defend himself, he recoiled, falling back with every blow. The final strike sent him skittering over the edge until he was lost from sight. Luffy tried to rush to the edge to see if the blond had indeed perished, but Marygold would have none of it.

"How laughable." Sighed Hancock thinking her tormentor had long since fallen to his doom.

"Shut _up_." With a sudden tremor, Naruto rose into the air, engulfed entirely by his cloak. It was as if pulses of air came from his hands, allowing him to hang in the air without effort, but this was disputable, as he crossed his arms and simply walked down across the air until he'd landed once more on the pedestal.

"For the last time," He snapped over his shoulder, glaring at her with such intensity that she froze for the second time that day, barely able to even _breathe_ under the weight of his gaze. "I didn't ask for _your_ commentary."

_"He insulted Hebihime-sama again!"_

_"Hurry up and kill him!"_

"Sonia! Mary!" Boa cried, throwing her head back upon the pillow's, desperate to escape his penetrating gaze. She wanted him dead! She never wanted to look at him, she never wanted him to look at her, _ever again!_ "Make haste and end that man's life so I will never hear his disrespectful talk again!"

"You don't even possess Haki." Sandersonia sighed, leaning up off her elbows as he approached her, tail coiling about Margaret's statue. "Just give it up and die. You don't stand a chance against us. In fact, I might just break this statue...."

Naruto scowled, but hostage or no, he couldn't allow these sisters to have her way.

"Haki, eh?" He grunted, crisscrossing his arms before his chest, claws clenching into fists. "Well then... if it's Haki we're talking about...then let me show you how to use a _real_ Haki."Allowing his eyes to close, he exhaled sharply, and red light swelled about him, the grin all but splitting his face as a third tail of the insidious energy crept out of the body cloak.

_"Impossible!"_

Marygold screamed as her tail suddenly became infuriatingly hot. Wanting nothing more than to get away from this firery pain, she reflexively released Luffy, and at the same time, he let out a furious cry.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Several of the warriros twitched and fainted on the spot.

The two switched opponents, and for the first time since the fight had begun, a murmur of worry ran through the crowd.

Naruto slowly turned as an enraged Marygold encircled him, her coils snaking about him slowly, surely, ready to strangle him, drag every last inch of life from his body. "Content to die, are you?!" In reply, he sent out another shockwave, leapt from her coils, his claws leaving deadly red lines across her tail.

As the mysterious red cloak swirled about him, Naruto cracked a wicked grin, exposing his fangs.

"Tell me." He asked as he danced away from her weapon, occasionally using his sword to parry, sometimes guarding with his right hand, sometimes not, "Why does your sister hate me so?" He ducked as the aze whizzed overhead. "She's being quite the brat."

"_You_ abandoned her." Marigold hissed at length, never once letting up in her assault as he feinted away from her acid spit. "Then you have the audacity to just walk back into her life again? Have you any idea the pain you've put my sister through?"

"I didn't _try_ to come here." He grunted, lashing out with his sword when she in turn tried to stake him with her tail. The parried impact took him by surprise, sliding him back several paces, leaving him to teeter back and forth on the edge for a moment, before he could retain his balance. "I litterally just woke up here."

"Lies!" She lunged at him, her weapon a veritable blur, _her_ victory assured, _his_ death certain. He raised his right forearm, and the weapon bounced harmlessly away, trembling from the deflection.

"That's one." He muttered darkly. "I'll give you three more."

"Huh?" Startled, she slithered back, spinning the long pole once more. Again, he swatted it aside, smiling quietly, mysteriously as her blow fell just short of their mark. "Two."

What few strikes that did connect, healed instantaneously. Nothing could touch him now, for on the fourth strike, her weapon shattered in his hand.

Her strike met empty air as he skipped back half a pace, allowing her axe to crash harmlessly into the ground.

A small frown marred his face.

"Amateur."

That being said, the blond took a single step back, his foot scrapping the edge of the spike filled pit. The roar of the crowed filled his ears, deafened his mind, but he didn't focus on such trivial matters.

Bringing his right arm back, he clenced the hand into a claw, whilst the left arm itself gripped the forearm of his wrist. Thin cracks began to appear on the remainder of his suit, as it swelled and bulged with the flow of energy.

What was left of his ruined armor fell away, unable to withstand the strain, and exposing his chest to the sunlight. Immeidately, Boa felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, but with great effort she shook it away.

"My turn." He muttered and with a sharp pump of his arm, did exactly so, creating an almost audible crack upon impact. Marygold doubled over, gasping, gagging as he removed his hand from her stomach, the wind knocked clear out of her.

Not wasting a moment, he leapt over her stunned frame, seizing her by the tail. Digging deep his claws into her flesh, he pivoted on his right heel, then his left, as the momentum began to build, slowly...surely...

"Luffy!" He called, tossing the Marygold towards his fellow, and in reply, the strawhat pirate turned, slapping his fist into the ground. Immediately, steam began to rise from his body, his skin taking on a pinkish red tinge.

"Gear...Second!"

Just as she neared him, Luffy burst forward.

"Hebigami Tsuki!" As the two looked on, her hair took the shape of serpents, each one easily capable of snapping them in two."Yamato-Orochi!"

"Hebigami Tsuki!" The flames around Marygold also consumed her hair, which took on the similair shape of serpents, but unlike her sister, this attack, much like her body, was entirely wreathed in flames. "Salamander!"

As one, the attack closed in on both sides.

Luffy leaned back with both hands, and Naruto wisely _stepped_ back, stamping both feet both palms into the stone to secure himself from the incoming assault.

"Gomu Gomu no...

"..."

"Jet Gatling!"

An immense shockwave, filled with fists and energy, slammed into the sisters, their technique evaporating as if it were little more than thin, harmless steam against so many blows. Forced together by the recoil, and unable to retreat, Sonia could only fall away as the flames burned her body, screaming in pain as she miracuously seized the edge before she could fall to her doom.

"Luffy!" Naruto shouted, jumping over their intertwined tails as he saw Sonia's clothes being burned away. "Enough!" Starting to realize what his friend was getting at, the bombardment ceased, allowing the warlord to jump across the pit and land squarely on Sonia's back, hiding the terrible mark that had been emblazoned there upon her skin.

"Don't move." He hissed in her ear as she began to struggle. "You don't want anyone to see _that_, now do you?!" Immediately, she ceased her efforts and did her best to remain utterly still.

Realizing just what he was covering, the secret that he was still willingly protecting, Boa was filled with such a mixture of emotion, that it was all she could do to order everyone out of the arena for fear of seeing Sonia's 'Gorgon eye', before her legs gave out.

Utterly drained, she collapsed into her seat.

The tears falling from her eyes...

**Next time: A terrible choice.**


	5. A Trembling Heart and Shattered Past

_(Flashback)_

_"Shichibukai Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_"Speaking." He leaned forward in his chair, looking up from the book he'd been reading. "So, what seems the be the the...problem." As he rose to face his guest, the smile faded, replaced by a small frown as he recognized the speaker. Tilting up the brim of his hat, a chiseled face was exposed, keen sapphire eyes peering out from beneath unruly blond bangs._

_"Kuma? The hell're you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at Headquarters with the doc-_

_"Tell me," The man interrupted suddenly, glancing towards an old photo frame, containing the likeness of the newest, or rather not so new now, Shicibukai Boa Hancock. "If you could go on a trip, where would you like to go?"_

_"Me?" He blinked in surprise, but a wistful look appeared in his eyes. "Well, right now, I'd really like to see an old friend of mine." He sighed then, his shoulders drooping slightly. "Then again, she's probably pretty pissed at me right about now, so..._

_"You mean this woman?" Kuma asked suddenly, pointedly, as he set down the frame._

_"Yeah." The blond grinned then, slightly bashful as he raised a hand, exposing a wedding band worn around the finger. "Kinda stupid, ain't it? Here I am married, and I can't stop thinking about her."_

_"No." He replied blandly, taking another step forward, his tone become cool, cold, unfriendly. "It is...only natural to be concerned for a friend."_

_The tension had become so thick now, that it could be cut with a knife. "You never told me why you came here." Naruto asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing his hand straying across the empty holdster on his right, then cursing that he'd forgotten to bring his other gun. "No, I didn't." There was a dangerous gleam in the eyes of Bartholomew Kuma now, one he'd recognized right away._

_"Maya," Naruto called , and a woman in her early twenties, poked her head around the corner. "Yeah?" Her bright red hair, tinged with streaks of azure blue, lit up the dark room, as did her white cooking apron and bright outfit. "Something wrong, honey?"_

_"I want you to go out back, dear." Naruto asked of her, with a smile, quietly, as he reached for the pistol holstered at his side. "I have company."_

_She stiffened slightly, but did as he asked._

_"Who sent you?" Naruto asked as the door slammed behind him._

_Kuma didn't reply, he just uttered but two more words. "Target acquired."_

_He didn't have the time to wonder about Maya's safety, only his own._

_Kuma lashed out with his fist, but the blond caught the blow head on, ramming his knee deep within his opponent's midsection. Kuma remained unfazed, his retaliatory strike catching the warlord in his chest, propelling him backwards out the wall, and into the air with such force that his entire body went numb. Realizing there was virtually no chance of dodging the next one, Naruto crossed his arms in a desperate block._

_Those armguards saved his life. Still, the attack threw him into and through the reef, wedging him within the framework of his boat as the wood, bent and twisted from the explosion wrapped around him. Groaning, he struggled to get back up, only for another blast to drive him underwater before he could draw in air._

_He spun, slowly until his body hit a nearby piece of fire coral, the pain jogging his senses, igniting a fire in his chest that he hadn't felt for quite some time. After the Thriller Bark incident, He'd been content to settle down before with Maya, but now...now..._

_'Oh, so that's how it's gonna be...._

_Grunting, he slapped down palms upon the sand, diverting the excess momentum. Responding to the sudden pulse, his body lurched into the air, prepared and ready to counter his attacker, who still remained landbound._

_"That's right....The blond realized, smirking as he took the skies then abruptly cut his speed and aimed a palm down at the foe below. "You ate a cursed fruit, so you can't swim...can you?!"_

_"But I don't have that restriction!" He grinned, bursting forward. "So if you fall into the water, its game over!"_

_Kuma didn't reply, instead, he opened his mouth, literally spitting a laser back at his former comrade. Startled by the tactic, he didn't have the time to dodge, and was forced to swat the blast away, barehanded._

_Kuma raised a hand, and to his dismay, the laser bounced, reflecting right into the house._

_His arm screamed in pain, But another laser was forthcoming. Startled, the warlord once more raised his precious armguard to block. Once more, the armor took the worst of the attack. But such power was beyond their capacity to contain, and with a sharp crack, the seastone guard shattered entirely, spraying their jeweled shards about._

_A pang of guilt stabbed through his chest as he stared at the scorched, crumbling remains of his armor, tried and true, faithful and strong, never once failing him until this instant. True, he'd narrowly evaded what would've otherwise been a fatal blow, but he'd had his pride wounded in the proccess of doing so._

_Maya had made these for him, and now they were gone, just like that. His armor hadn't fared any better in the blast either. __The frame dented and scraping against his ribs, the blond forced his body to move, and with staggering steps it did so. Blood dribbled past his lips, plinking on the ground._

_"Damn...it...!!"_

_His opponent stood there, looming over him silently. His home now lay in ruins behind him, little more than a smoking crater. And there, laying at the edge, in what had been the backyard..._

_A skeleton, burnt and mangled in the intense flames. "No....NO!" A low growl gathered at the back of his throat, mingling with the sinister energy of the beast who'd taken up residence in his soul._

_"You think that's it?! THAT I'M DONE?!"_

_Red light gathering at his fingertips, Naruto screamed, releasing his grief, his sorrow as he launched himself at the man in one last, final, desperate, rage filled attack. "This is for my wife, you BASTARD!" His opponent didn't even try to dodge, instead raising a hand as if to deflect the oncoming blow, then feinting, practically swatting him aside..._

_Just as his attack struck home._

_As the last of his seastone armor crunched against the blow, Naruto still had the vague satisfaction of removing the man's left arm, then choked on his own blood as he saw the sparks flying from what was_ supposed _to be a fatal strike. As he realized just what his opponent was, Kuma loomed over him, and raised a hand, once more._

_"My deepest apologies."_

_With but a single swipe, Naruto Uzumaki literally vanished from his home...._

_(End Flashback)_

--

_That's how I got here? Shit...I didn't want to remember that..._

"I shall grant you only one request." With those cruel words, he was once more dragged back the present, back to the here and now. "I can either reverse their petrification, or give one of you a ride on my ship. But I shall only do one or the other."

Naruto scowled, then glanced at the unfortunate Margaret, then back to Boa. What he saw nearly broke his heart. What had in kami's name had happened to her over the years? This wasn't the girl he'd grown up with in the slums, the one he'd fought to free from slavery.

Maybe...the Boa he knew was dead. Just as his wife was. With a small, bitter sigh, he glanced at Luffy, and turned to speak.

A small smirk tugged at the lips of Hancock.

"Really? That's great!" Just like that, Luffy went to one knee and bowed his head. "Please, turn them back!"

_'Now...lets see your TRUE nature..._

"Yeah, turn them back." Naruto echoed, turning towards the southernmost side of the pit. The words were soft, sad, as if he were dissapointed, and they stung, they stung at her heart of stone. His face appeared over his shoulder once more as he glanced at her. "If you really hate me that much, I'll find my own way off this friggin island."

Pressing one palm to the ground, he made as if to leap into the air.

For Boa Hancock, that moment, all of time froze. _Are you going to leave me...again?_ It felt as if she were reliving that same incident of years past, the exact same moment when they had parted ways, he, never looking back, and she, wanting to know with all her heart, his reason for doing so. _I...no....don't!_ That small part of her heart that still cried out for sympathy and compassion swelled suddenly, briefly overriding her stubborn pride, and her fierce hatred.

_I don't want you to!_

"W-Wait." It was a small cry, a desperate plea, so soft that for a moment, she thought he did not hear, or worse, kami forbid her embarassment, he still shunned her, loathed her for her behavior.

"..."

He, slowed, rose, then turned once more, slightly irritated to find that now Boa descended the steps with a urgency that he hadn't seen before, and a purpose in her stride that was hauntingly familair. Within a few moments she had stepped past Luffy and her sisters, and now stood before him, her friend of years past.

He looked down at her coldly, and it was all she could do to remain still, to remain silent.

"What, now _you_ want to fight me?" It came out as a quiet, dispassioned sigh, an almost subdued growl. "If that's what you want then," He reached to the worn sheathe of his sword, gripping its weathered hilt with a faimilair hold. Abruptly, her hand lashed out, grabbing his wrist and holding it with surprising strength.

He blinked in surprise.

"Let go." He tugged, but his arm could not move.

Her grip was firm strong, as was the fire in her eyes, just as it'd been back when they were kids. She seemed so speak volumes with but a single blink, the way her eyes had begun to tear up, ever so slightly, the way her lower lip jutted out just a little, as if she were trying not to pout.

"I... can never forgive you," She began, speaking with barely a whisper, so much so that he had to strain all of his heightened senses just to hear her. At her words, his arms tensed up, but she clamped down, more to steady herself than calm him. "But...

It came out too softly for him to hear.

"Wha?"

She faltered at this, struggling to compose herself. Her heart was at war again, the two factions, despair fighting with anger, leaving her helpless, as vulnerable as a newborn infant.

"If you can find it in your heart to forgive _me_...I-I....

Boa snifled, and the hot tears stung at her eyes now. She knew Mary and Sonia, were watching, as was the other man, so she closed her eyes and tried to force it back down, this confusing swell of emotion that had resurfaced the moment she'd laid eyes on him once more.

With a sob, the dam burst.

"Sorry." He was surprised, and it stung her, hurt her, to say it, but it had to be said, needed to be expressed, even as the other's looked on silently. "I'm...._sorry_." She gasped, the words coming easier now, the flood of emotions overwhelming the hate and malice that had been festering like a wound for several years now.

He stared at her, confusion flickering across his face.

"I'm such a fool!" With that declaration, she fell to her knees, covered her face, and wept openly, small hiccups shaking her body as she trembled."I'm so sorry!" She said it again, over and over as if it were a mantra, as if these three words would undo all the harm she had dome, all the damage she had wrought with her selfish pride.

Wretched. She was so hopelessly wretched! What could he ever possibly see in her? Beauty? Yes, beauty was all she had, and it was only skin deep. She was ugly, she had an ugly heart, cruel and cold, merciless and masterless.

She couldn't be near him, she couldn't! Those terrible years of slavery had scarred her irreparably, and what had been done to her could not be undone, no matter how many years could pass. To be ordered about to be dominated, with no sense of self...she couldn't bear it!

The mark, like a curse, would never truly be gone.

"Boa, stop it." She gave a small squeak of surprise, blushing through her fingers as he knelt down beside her, scooped her up suddenly, cradling her to his chest, much like a father would his daughter. "You're a mess."

"I'm hideous." She muttered, face burning in a moment of utter self loathing. "L-Leave me alone."

"No can do." He gave a small smile. "What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Helpless, weak and helpless, this was how she felt now, lopping her arms about his neck for support, unable to withstand the slightly dumbfounded, slightly amused stares of her younger sisters.

"Oh, yes." She realized suddenly. "The petrification...

With a wave of her hand, the damage was undone, much to Luffy's glee.

Naruto turned away from her for a moment, giving Luffy a hearty slap on the back for congratulations. The two made a pretty good team, despite the fact that they knew next to nothing about one another.

"So about that ride...Luffy began, and Naruto turned, wanting to voice his concerns on the matter as well, pending Boa's sudden and unexplained changed of heart.

"Well...whaddya say?"

"Um....She staggered suddenly, unable to stand the sight of seeing Naruto without a shirt after all the chaos. Slowly the blush rose to her cheeks, turning her face a deep and vibrant pink. She swooned slowly, trying to cover it up, but to no avail.

"I feel...dizzy."

"Hey, I think you're going to-

And just like that, she did.

Boa Hancock fainted.


	6. Love Sickness? A strange remedy!

_(Flashback)_

_"Captain! Captain....WAKE UP!"_

_"Hmm?" He stirred, instinctively reaching up to rub the bruis mark upon his right cheek, inflicted by a flung telescope. "Whuzzat now?" With a grunt, the bedraggled blond hoisted himself out of the chair, wincing as the harsh sunlight stabbed at his sensitive eyes, glaring at a girl, barely the same age as he, the fierey gaze of his first mate enough to make him realize something was afoot. _

_"What're ya gibbering about now, Maya?" Cupping his mouth, he hid a yawn as he staggered down the steps, yanking the brim of his hat down to shade his eyes from the relentless glare that pounded upon his irises. "Did we hit a reef or somethin-_

_"Captain!" A faint voice came from above, sounding off from the crow's nest. "Another Marine vessel sighted off the starboard bow!" Naruto groaned and waved a hand dissmisively, unconcerned as he performed an about face and headed back to his seat. "Forget about em. They probably haven't noticed us so-_

_Scarcely had his eyes closed then the cannonball hit, splintering the deck, and launching him into the mast. With a loud crunch, the pole broke his fall, the world spinning before his eyes as he slid down._

_A frantic voice jarred him. "We're hit! They're....they're boarding us sir!"_

_"Eh?!" All sense of sleep left him, his steps changing from a weak shuffle, becoming a long stride as he raced to the rail, where the scent of smoke and gunfire could already be found, "Why didn't you tell me before?! Move! Outta my way you scalywags!" Immediately, the crew parted the way for him as he roughly shouldered his way through, breaking into a headlong run, drawing his cutlass as he went._

_They'd been hit alright. The marine vessel, a massive behemoth, had rammed right into them, and even as he looked on, he could see that the ship was goind down, its hull breached, slowly taking on water._

_His men must've already realized this, for most if not all, had swarmed onto the flagship. But somebody....someone up there on the higher deck was making ridiculously quick work of his men with what looked like rapid bursts of...light?_

_Tensing his legs, he braced himself to leap away as well._

_"Naruto!" _

_Surprised, he whirled to see his Maya, his first mate waving to him insistently, pleadingly, as she grasped at some driftwood, but upon failing to do som began to thrash about wildly in the water. Something was wrong, he realized, she was sputtering and coughing, flailing about ridicuously, in a vain attempt to stay afloat._

_"Damnit." He groaned to himself._

_She couldn't swim._

_Stealing once glance back to his perishing crew, he ran across the lilting deck, smashed through the rail, took a short hope and dove into the water after his flailing accomplice. With a mighty crash, he slammed his feet forward, and what remained of the deck burst away under his feet as he powered his way towards her with swift, powerful strokes._

_Within moments, he'd swam up under her, securing her with some effort, and she clung to him fearfully, her gaze directed not at him, but rather, the chaos taking place about them._

_"The ship... An ominous creak drew his attention to the left, and he could only look on in dismay as the vessel flipped belly up, and went under, plunging to the murky depths with all its cargo. Doing his best to support Maya's weight he began to tread water as the __marine ship loomed over them now._

_For a moment, they were about to be shot._

_Someone threw a ladder down then, and a voice called to them._

_"Come aboard, boy!"_

_(End flashback)_

....She's coming to!"

"Huh?" Blinking once, then twice, she could make out the dim outline of her bed and pillows. With a small gasp, she started awake for the fifth time that evening, once more greeted by, a fierce, burning pain in her chest.

She cried out aloud.

"Elder Nyon...it hurts...

"Huh?" Luffy and Naruto, having been summoned pending this unfortunate circumstance, both stared in confusion. "Is she sick?" In reply, Boa cried out in pain once more, clutching desperately at her heart.

"Am I....going to die?"

"Yes." The exile abruptly nodded, ignoring the anguished cries of Mary and Sonia. "You will." With a glance, she grabbed Naruto by the arm suddenly, draggign him away from the noise.

"You, you know the cause of this, do you not?"

"You said....Love sickness, huh?" Naruto echoed her previous words, his eyes narrowing slightly over Luffy's insatiable din, the boy too busy stuffing his face to make much sense of his own words. "And you say every single empress has died of this illness?"

"Indeed." Elder Nyon nodded sagely as Naruto re-approached the bed. "At this very moment, she is dying because somewhere, deep within her heart, she cannot truly forgive your transgressions, and thusly, she is at war with herself over _your_ mistakes."

"I didn't-

"Ahem! Now is not the time for your meaningless babble!" The former empress gave him such a nasty glare that the Shichibukai found himself inadvertently silenced by the combined glares of her sisters. "You must correct your mistakes this very instant!"

Paling slightly, the Shichibukai sighed in defeat. "Well, perhaps I should remedy the situation then."Coughing into his fist, the warlord turned back to Boa, gently placing one hand across her her forehead, then winced at the warmth that blazed up at him.

Her fever was worse.

"I see." He whispered finally, to himself, before speaking again, little more than a whisper. "Boa." He shook her gently. "Boa, I need you to open your eyes. C'mon now, just for a little bit." She turned her head towards him, but did not respond otherwise.

He muttered something, then spoke again.

"I need you to take us to Impel down. But not in your current condition. Please Boa, just...get better." He stared at her for a moment, exhaled sharply, then, before he could be stopped, leaned forward, the rest of his way, whispering so softly that no one heard him...

Except Boa.

The effect was immediate. Her eyes, barely visible, flew wide open and she started violently awake, but by then he'd already sat back on his haunches, expressionless, quiet, and refusing to speak. It was short, and a small, pleading whimper that parted her lips as he pulled away.

Instantly, her breathing became easier, but still, she could not find the space to think about what had just happened. She could only stare as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, her vision growing dim, hazy, as he rose back to his feet.

"There." The blond declared, matter of factly as the unnatural flush of her cheeks began to dissipate, fading, her body falling back against the mattress, her breath becoming the slow and steady the pace of one fast asleep. "I think that should do the trick."

Without another word, he marched down to the parlor, plopped down in a chair, took a big bite out of his steak, swallowed, then repeated the action. Once he had done this three times and stripped all meat from the bone, he rose from his recent meal seat, and walked away.

--

_Oh Boa..._

_Oh Naruto..._

"Eep! What's happening to me?" Boa startled awake, gave a small squeak at the notion of such a naughty dream, blushed hotly and covered her face with both hands, but to no avail. "I...I don't want to go against Naruto's request! To suddenly go to central...though I do have bad feelings about it!"

Elder Nyon, who had been waiting for her to awake, gave a deep and weary sigh, launching into a speech. "The unrecognizeable suffering that you feel...That, is love. It will weaken you and lead you to your death! The past empresses, they all tried to crush that feeling and wound up wrecking themselves. Your decision to go with that man will be what saves you. In doing so, the two of you will both be fufilling your obligations as Shichibukaiand this island will be protected. You will also be helping Monkey D. Luffy."

"Go." She waved with her cane. "He should be getting ready, as should you."

--

_(Meanwhile)_

"Well...He stared at himself, glancing over his new attire with a keen eye, carefully inspecting their craftsmanship. The women of Amazon Lily had insisted upon designing him a new outfit, seeing as his old costume was in rusted tatters of cloth and steel. "This is...nice?"

And after he'd politely refused any sort of frills or skirts, he'd given them his specifications, based on that of a certain military pirate hailing from the east blue. Now, this...this masterpiece was the final product of their labor.

A beautiful set of gilded black steel armor, dark as the night itself, or so the blacksmith claimed. Vaguely, he was reminded of what Don Krieg wore, though this set, which sported armor at the knees as well, was drastically scaled down, streamlined, then compacted, all in order to allow free range of motion for the Shichibukai.

A brilliant, scarlet cape fell from the steel spaulders, billowing out behind him as if he really were royalty. Set in its new sheathe, woven entirely out of Sea king hide, his sword rested at the hip, tied tight with a thick leather belt which he patted once in satisfaction, exposing the new gear upon his arms.

Indeed, the finishing touch was none other than a brilliant set of of steel armguards, a matching set of black gloves, plated at the top of the hand, yet fingerless, allowing free motion of his hand, without the fabric constricting his movements, and a thin chain that tied them together.

There was a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he finished the once over of his new get up. All trace of his old armor, all signs, every trace of his old life, were gone. Save for the unqiue seashell necklace still dangling about his neck.

Slowly, he squeezed the stone, cherishing what memories it brought back. Memories that were now tinged with doubt and regret, after Kuma's brutal attack. Could he have done more? Certainly. Could he have fought harder? Of course.

So why did he lose?

_'Maya...why? I told you to go out back, so why did you..._

"Is...something wrong?" Startled, Naruto jerked himself away, both from the mirror and his thoughts, to see Boa shyly emerging from the nearby curtain that led to the dressing room. He stared at her for a moment, her new attire, then sharply yanked his gaze away.

"No, nothing." Releasing the precious relic of his past, the blond turned to Hancock, silently opting to remain quiet where matters concerned the fate of his deceased wife."About the plan, we'll need to be discreet obviously. I was thinking we could use your cloak to-

"H-Huh?!" She started at his suggestion. _"Him In m-my robes?!"_ But wouldn't that entail...touching?! A slew of shy, perverted thoughts entered her mind at that, refusing to be denied as he trailed on, unaware that Boa had already become lost in her own little world. If he were to hide in her robes, then he'd have to crouch down, wrap himself around her, and-and-and....

...So, yeah." Naruto shrugged suddenly, unaware of just what her thoughts were. "But hey, _I_ won't be noticed. We'll just say I popped in for a visit, and hope they don't call my bluff. Actually, its Luffy we need to worry about. If he's seen, then we're toast."

"O-Oh." Slightly crestfallen, Hancock sighed sadly to herself, at the same time fighting to regain the pitiful remnants of her already shattered composure and appear calm. "Well then, if we must, we must."

"Great." He briefly clasped her by the shoulder, his fingers brushing across her bare skin as his gloved plams squeezed gently. "I knew I could count on you for this, Boa." She swooned slightly at his touch, the way he embraced her made her soul soar like an eagle's.

"Now, I just need to call in a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

--

As they reached the dock, Boa stiffened slightly as she realized exactly who, or rather, _what_, Naruto's favor was. There, waiting for them at the dock, was a tall man, wearing a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds.

He stood out from all the rest, and the rest of the Kuja were giving this stranger a wide berth, though they did occasionally stare and whisper to each other, wondering who he was, this man that had just _swam_ here.

His pale blue skin, wild hair, and sharp white eyes, gave him the appearance of a merman, but even a merman couldn't swim here by himself and live. And that wasn't including the massive sword, tediously wrapped in bandages, bound to his back.

He was Kisame Hoshigaki, feared merman swordsman, and second mate of Uzumaki Naruto, back when the two had been part of the infamous band of pirates known soley as _Akatsuki_. "Yo." The man called, exposing sharp teeth in a toothy grin as he saw Naruto, Luffy, and Boa approaching. "I thought you were dead kid. I heard-

"I thought we'd established this already, Kisame," Naruto interrupted, before Maya could be mentioned, the planks beneath his feet creaking slightly as he set tested his weight, stepping onto the ramp, "That it takes more than an overgrown pacifista to kill me."

"Heh." The merman, observing Boa, realized this and chuckled as everyone boarded and they began to cast off for the Marine ship that lay in wait for them. "So what's the plan then?"

"The plan?" Naruto's tone left little room to guess at what the plan was going to be. "We're going to sneak into the world's greatest prison, rescue Ace, free all the prisoners' and raise bloody hell."

He grinned toothily, much like his partner in crime was now. _"That_ is the plan."


	7. A Lover's Quarrel

_(Flashback)_

_A strong pair of arms hauled them over the lader and onto the deck._

_"A-Admiral Kizaru!" The ensign hastily saluted. "S-Sir, I was just-_

_Without warning, the subbordinate toppled to the ground, bleeding from where the kick had torn through his ribs._

_Kizaru was a middle aged man with a moderate amount of __wrinkles__ on his face. He wore a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over it like a cape, arms not in its sleeves. His pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a tiny __Black Den Den Mushi__ on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, gave him a laidback, easygoing look. He was very tall towering over Naruto by a good foot__._

_"Oi!" A voice bellowed, and his attention jerked to the right, "Lemme go ya shitheads!" where a youth with pale blue skin was trying to throw off five marines, the latter doing their level best to chain him down to the deck._

_"Kisame!" Naruto cried, losing his self composure for an instant._

_Finally, a marine came from behind, and struck him with the butt of his rifle. _

_"Teme!" The blond growled, struggling against his bonds. "When I get outta this..._

_"Oh?" The admiral scowled down at him, clearly irritatd by the boy's bravado. "You'd die for trash such as these?"_

_"In a heartbeat!"_

_'This boy...he's....Kizaru stared at him for a moment longer, mulling the possibility over in his head. There was a fire in those eyes, one that would take decades of torture to extinguish. Slowly, he then lowered his sword, allowing the blade to crash harmlessly into the deck. When he spoke, his words were harsh, biting, and barely contained._

_"Become a Shicibukai, Uzumaki Naruto." _

_"Eh?" The pirate stared at the admiral with a mixture of confusion and disgust. 'Are you shittin' me?"_

_"Do it, or the girl dies."_

_(End Flashback)_

_--_

He sighed, slipping on his gloves and the rest of his gear. Briefly, he paused, looking over his right hand, and the thin scar that ran from his middle finger, then crisscrossed his palm.

This too, was a reminder of Maya.

A small smile played across his face.

He'd gotten that scar from punching a man so hard, that he'd literally broken his own hand doing so. It had been years ago, the day when he was practically dragged by Kirazu to Marine HQ so he'd officially become a Shicibukai.

Alas, his return trip to the land of Mariejoa hadn't been pleasant, not at all. Immediately, the rookie warlord had been appalled at how conditions had worsened here over the years, and at Kizaru's insistence, he was forced to wear a mask just to hide his identity.

Then he'd found that sonova bitch, abusing Maya, trying to sell her into slavery, and all hell broke loose. It technically wasn't their fault, after all, had they known he was a newly appointed Shichibukai, would they have let him be? Perhaps, perhaps not.

Still it'd been more than worth it, despite the chaos that had ensued from said punch. It was something he and Luffy shared in common, though _Luffy's _victim hadn't been so lucky to escape with his life.

The unfortunate Tenryūbito that had angered him, was not so fortunate. He grinned to himself, remembering how _good_ it had felt to grind his fist into the pudgy visage of the man whom he'd worked under and served under, how exhilerating it was to rip his heart clean out of his still beating chest, a punishment well deserved for such a wicked creature.

_'You got what was coming to ya, Roswald...._

"Oh!"

For the second time that day, Uzumaki Naruto started violently, having been unaware of Boa's prescence on board the ship. Now, he found himself face to face with her, but rather, her gaze fell on his slightly mangled hand.

"How did that happen?"

"It's nothing." He insisted, slipping the glove back over his palm. "Just an old war scar."

"You mentioned _him_." Boa persisted, and he swore, feeling hackles on the back of his neck beginning to rise. He must've unconciously muttered Roswald's name aloud.

"Is....there something you're not telling me?" She was nervous, uncertain, vexed, slightly stung by his apparent lack of trust in her, as was he to himself. "There is, isn't there? You're not not telling me something again." It tore at his heartstrings to see the hurt, the confusion welling up in her eyes.

"Look, I-

Someone shouted that they had docked, and the moment broke as the ramp came down to let them go.

"The only one's boarding are you and the snake, right?" Momonga turned from taking a bite of his Sea King fillet, and turned as Hancock walked across the boarding ramp.

"Not exactly." Came his voice, and Momonga felt the blood in his veins freeze beneath the skin as another stepped into view, his armor producing only the faintest sound, akin to the of rustling leaves as Uzumaki Naruto crossed the ramp and placed himself at Hancock's side. "I'll be accompanying her, of course."

The officer paled, started in surprise, his eyes widening in anger and amazement reeling from the faint killer intent this man always radiated wherever he went.

"Vice Admiral Momonga." Naruto replied with a thin smile, extending his hand, which the man somehow took and shook weakly, only now beginning to regain some of the color in his face. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Shichibukai Uzumaki," Momonga slowly began, barely recovering himself from what had nearly been a heart attack, after staring into those soulless sapphire eyes. "I...did not expect to see you here."

"I was paying a visit to an old friend," The warlord replied calmly, releasing the grip upon the admiral's hand, which now, strangely enough, reeked of dried blood. "When I heard of your summons. I trust you don't mind taking on an extra passenger?"

"Awake." Hancock breathed, touching the foremost statue of petrified marine. As one, the men fell flat on their faces, each still drooling from being exposed to such a lucious beauty.

The aura of killer intent increased slightly, creating some unease.

"Idiots!" Momonga growled at his underlings, "Get this ship ready to sail and on the double!"

"I expect one of you to inform us upon the time of our arrival." Naruto addressed the skittish saliors with an air of irritation. "Else I will be most displeased and if _I_ am displeased, then ten of you will be killed on the spot." Several of the de-petrified marines fidgeted under the blonde's icy stare. "Understand?" He asked once more, daring any to speak out against his command.

"Y-Yes sir!" Unable to withstand the intensity of his gaze any longer, they hastily bustled about, anxious to get the ship ready for departure, swab the decks, anything that would keep them away from him.

"Good." Naruto chuckled, then, following after Hancock, retired to the cabin.

--

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" The head of the marines glanced up as someone ran in, gasping, and out of breath. "We just received a transmission from vice admiral Momonga! It seems "Empress Boa Hancock" and "Demon Lord Uzumaki Naruto" finally gave in and are currently heading here!"

"Uzumaki, you say?" The admiral quirked an eyebrow, recalling the abrupt and sudden falling out the blond had had with the other marines and his own fellow Shichibukai, eventually resulting in the abdicating of his position, as he and his wife vanished. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Sir, no sir!" The messenger saluted stoically. "Vice admiral Momonga was clear in his report that both "Empress Boa Hancock" and "Demon Lord Uzumaki Naruto" are on their way here!"

"Well then, that _is_ good news." He'd expected to hear good news regarding Hancock, but now, now he was pleasantly surprised to hear that one of the navy's most powerful allies, apparently alive and well, was still loyal to the cause. "He's unbelievably strong. With him lending us his strength, we might be able to make a stand against Whitebeard."

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" Another marine burst in, breaking the admiral's good mood with his words. "It's of critical importance! Sir, Whitebeard has started to move!"

"So he's come." Came the ever steady reply, he beckoned to the man. "This is a report from our patrol ships, right? Connect me through to them."

"About that...." The man fidgeted slightly, gulped nervously before announcing the second half of his, this most ominous news. "The fleet tailing Akatsuki and Whitebeard....has been destroyed. We lost contact with all of them in an instant!"

"WHAT?!"

--

"AAAGH!" Screamed a marine, crumpling to the ground, writhing in pain as he clutched his now broken left leg.

"Let that be a lesson to you, dimwit." Scolded Hancock. "My meals should weigh at least a hundred kilograms! Any less and I shall not be even remotely satisfied! Do you want to be petrified again?!"

"No, no, no, no!" He begged pathetically. "My-My deepest apologies Hancock-sama! It will not happen again!"

"See that it does not." She huffed, still fuming from her recent discussion with Naruto...

--

"Phew." breathed Kisame, taking a long, heavy draught of ale from his mug. "For a second, I didn't think we'd pull it off." By pulling it off, this entailed that Kisame, still a wanted criminal of course, had not been able to simply stroll aboard as Naruto and Hancock had done. And with no place to hide as Luffy had. The poor merman had been forced to wait until after the vessel had set sail, swim after it, then sneak his way into the cabin where the unlikely trio awaited.

"Well we did." Naruto sighed tersely as Luffy happily stuffed his face, while the warlord himself absentmindedly partook of some especially salty Sea King stew. "Now, we just have to stay out of sight, keep quiet and-"

"AH!" Luffy sighed heartily, loudly, belching with such force that the entire cabin shook. "I'm stuffed!"

Immediately, someone rapped on the door.

"Hancock! Is someone else in there with you besides Naruto-dono?!"

"Imbecile!" Naruto hissed, shaking Luffy like a ragdoll as Kisame silently ducked back into the shadows. "You're supposed to be a stowaway, so be quiet!" When the admiral knocked again, Naruto snarled and tossed Luffy under the bed, where hopefully, he would not be found.

Thankfully, Boa played her part beautifully, leaving the crew utterly speechless as she demanded that they continue preparing five meals a day, soley for her and her guest.

And so four days passed.

An eerie silence, a tension, had fallen over them now, and none would speak. Kisame was content just to have a drink every now and again, then sleep for the duration of their journey.

Naruto would discuss with Luffy the plan once the three of them got into Impel down.

And thus, Hancock remained silent, refusing to speak to, to associate with anyone, in light of this strange terrible secret Naruto seemed hellbent on keeping from her. Searching for a distraction, her mind happened upon a phrase Naruto had often used during that last week of her captivity, something about sailing the seas with her...

_"You know on the path we've been traveling up until now... Saying a thing like that would just get you laughed at. But from here on out... we're gonna be sailing the sea where anyone without the nerve to say something like that is as good as dead...!! So cheer up and smile, alright, Boa?"_

_'How can I smile,' _She thought to herself, _'When you're keeping so many secrets from me...?'_

**_Next time: Impel Down._**


	8. Into Hell I

_(Flashback)_

_It was_ _a plain wedding, held on the first of July, in the wide, open aired courtyard of their new home. It was a small, closed ceremony, not because they wanted it that way, but because it had to be, what with the circumstances being what they were._

_Shichibukai accumulated many enemies during their service, and the soon to be newlyweds, a retired warlord and his blushing bride were no exception to this age old adage. Naruto had done many things he wasn't proud of, and he'd seen his allies lose, comrades die, right before his eyes. He'd seen them change as well, be replaced by newcomers, much like himself._

_Strange events had occured, quite a bit lately. First, Mihawk took an unusual interest in this "Roronora Zolo". Then, some month's later, Crocodile was stripped of his Shichibukai status and thrown into the prison of Impel Down._

_After the news of Moria's defeat reached his ears, he knew he was right to have called it quits, before he too fell to the Strawhat Pirates, or worse, before the marines and the world government turned on them both._

_A year. _

_He smiled, casting his gaze up to a cloudless sky, where an albatross wheeled overhead. A blessed year of peace and prosperity, filled with a fierce, undying love that could never be replace. Some small part of him still longed for the seas, for the thrill of battle and adventure, but Maya was there, _here_ to keep him grounded, to remind him of his values. _

_Of what he truly cared for._

_As expected, not many came to the ceremony, but Naruto was elated all the same to see that Kisame was the first to arrive. Samehada was of course with him, strapped to his back as always. Even so he looked rather uncomfortable, both in the suit, and without the cloak that he used to hide his skin._

_"Do I have to wear this?" He groaned crossing the steps to the altar, tugging at sleeves which were too tight for his muscular arms, scratching at white cuffs that chafed and iritated his wrists. _

_"Yes you do." Naruto grinned, waving a hand at his own ridiculous tuxedo, which he of course loathed and despised, and would incinerate the moment this day was done. "It's formal, remember? We can't wear our regular gear."_

_"Well, I can't breathe in this thing." The fishman lamented with an air of despair as he tugged at the collar and tried to loosen that infernal bow tie he'd come to loathe in the past thirty minutes for in his efforts, he only made it tighter. "Damnit! I swear, I'm gonna die if I can't get some air!"_

_"Nice try." The former Shichibukai smiled, patting his partner on the back. "But if I have to put up with this, then so do you."_

_"Pfft." Kisame snorted, his gaze swiveling to the empty chairs strewn about the patio and the apparent lack of attendance. "So...you think the gang's gonna show? I mean, it _is _your wedding and all. You'd think one or two of em would at least send a card."_

_"Well," Naruto sighed, shrugged and turned his head to the left where a stone path led back inside to the mansion. "Konan came to help Maya get ready, and Itachi did promise he'd be here."_

_"Wow." Naruto could only stare as Konana led a beautiful woman to Itachi, who in turn, led her up the aisle, his hair tied back in a ponytail, hers billowing out over her bare shoulders, for her dress was held up by her bosom, and fit tightly about her body, enough to guarantee as snug a fit as it was compact and simple._

_The reason a notorious and wanted criminal was walking her to the altar, you ask? Maya didn't really have any family, none that he or she knew of. They'd just well, ran into each other in Loguetown, shortly after he and Kisame hijacked a ship to escape the chaos they'd caused back on Mariejoa._

_She'd been a scrawny, smart mouthed jackass back then, but the same could be said for him and his de facto partner back then, as they immediately ditched the her, as that little run in, had actually been an attempt to pickpocket them. Somehow, she'd stowed away in the cargo hold, and by the time they'd found her, it was too late to turn around, thanks to a navy fleet chasing after them._

_Kisame wanted to throw her to the sharks and be done with her, and for a time, Naruto agreed with him. What good was this girl, whose only talent was her innate ability to annoy them both? But after they'd stopped in a nearby port, she'd come back with a heap of books. _

_Stolen, of course. Shortly afterwards, she, of the course of a wekk, made herself slightly useful, learning navigation, cooking, and even modern medicine, as the month's went by, so did her repertoire of skills._

_Perhaps that cursed fruit of hers helped, for she read avidly from countless books, and seemed to absorb everything from them, even right down to how to survive a fatal wound. _

_Even today, he had no idea what the devil that gift of hers was called. But whatever it was, she'd been a quick study, picking up, learning, and modifying everything in sight, until their humble little vessel actually became a suitable place to live._

___Alas, her wit and sharp tongue never dulled, not even once and the duo often found themselves on the receiving end of much verbal abuse, despite the fact that they were technically her 'captors'. _and from there, she _had been the one who insisted that they form a pirate crew if they "Ever wanted to get anything done."_

_Needless to say, she'd been on the receiving end of much teasing after that had gone south and the Navy brought them in. Naruto becoming a warlord had been entirely unexpected though, and it was something that Kisame and Maya both benefited from immensely._

_Back then, and until just recently, their primary goal had been just to make sure they survived in this world, no matter the cost. When he'd become a Shichibukai and they'd each actually had the time to_ thrive_, well..._

_They'd had the time to grow up and enjoy life, to say the least._

_She reached the altar now, and Itachi released her hand, stiffening a bit as she chose that moment to give him a big hug. Itachi was never really comfortable with public displays of affection, something Maya knew and delighted in expressing. He could see the faintest smile hidden under the gossamer thin veil as she pulled away and took the last three steps that seperated them._

_There was a faint rustling of leaves, and Kisame glanced back to the seats, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as seven familair faces silently took their seats beside Itachi and Konan, their black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds a dead giveaway._

_The merman could not help but grin._

_'So they came.'_

_"Dearly beloved," The pastor began, addressing the scarce gathering. "We are gathered here today to-_

_"Ahem." Naruto and Maya coughed as one, their irritation evident as they glared at the priest. " We don't have all day. Skip to the vows."_

_"A-Ah y-yes. Let's see here...." Hastily, he flipped through the pages, and upon reaching the appropiate section, coughed deeply into his fist. "Ah, here we are. Do you, Naruto D. Uzumaki, take Maya Tsukiyo to be your lawyfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to-_

_"I do." Naruto interrupted, refusing to take his gaze away from her. Slightly abashed by the interruption, the pastor struggled to regain his composure. __"And do you, Maya Tsykiyo, take Naruto D. Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to-_

_"Ditto." Maya replied simply, earning a chuckle from Kisame, and an dismayed stare from the reverend himself. _

_"W-Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Slowly, he reached under her veil, gently, he removed it._

_She smiled, her cheeks flushed pink, perhaps from the sun, perhaps she was blushing who knew?_

_"You may kiss the bride." _

_(End Flashback)_

_--_

_"Dive!" _Naruto hissed to Kisame, who dove under water just as Momonga happened to glance in his direction.

"Did you say something?"

"So," Naruto whistled innocently, staring up at the immense fortress that loomed over them, carefully looking away from the thousands of lovestruck marines that Hancock had just petrified out of irritation. "This is Impel down, huh?" It was immense, surrounded by huge ships, armed to the teeth. "Pretty impressive."

As they were lead in, it was announced that they'd _both_ have to undergo a strict, full body check, for security measures, of course, and were summarily led away.

"This place...smells foul." Hancock remarked bluntly as they walked, shooting her fellow Shichibukai a steely glance to make sure he realized he was going to run afoul of more than just a reef if he didn't spill his big secret soon. "Like hell itself." He pretended not to notice the play on words, and deliberately avoided her gaze, trying to fascinate and preoccupy himself with the various battlements, armaments, and the odds that were stacked immeasurably against them.

Three men, infiltrating the world's greatest prison. An impenetrable fortress, a place that all pirates feared and did their best to steer clear of. A place which none had ever escaped from alive, yet still, tales of its infamy were spread far and wide amongst the marine's and the Shicibukai alike.

A living hell under the sea, home to the worst of the worst, the scum of the scum, the cruelest, most brutal pirates to ever sail the seven seas, Akatsuki, pirate, and creature alike.

"First, put on these handcuffs, Hancock-Dono, then remove your mantle." Turning to him, the vice jail head took one look and paled, realized that the cuffs simply would not fit, not without him removing his armor, something he wasn't going to do. "Ahem, Na-Naruto-dono, I trust you won't be needing these? I'm sure you'll be on your b-best behavior...right?"

"No," The blond replied quietly, his eyes glowing an eerie red as the adrenaline began to flow, "I won't be any trouble. But please, take care of Hancock first."

"W-What?" She started, took half a step back as he walked to the other side of the room crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall, as if he were waiting for something. "W-What're you-

Hancock placed her hands into a heart shape, just as the woman turned...

"Mero Mero Merrow!"

This was the Undersea Gaol, Impel Down.

And they were about to walk, or in Kisame's case, _swim_, right into it.

**Sorry if this chapter was mostly flashback, and sorry if its short. Most of you wanted to know more about Maya, and Naruto's past, so here it is, a large summary of his mysterious past. Next time: The five levels of hell, and the men who brought them crumbling down.**


	9. Into Hell II

_****__Well everyone, I just discovered something after browsing through Wikipedia. Maya, my supposed OC, is an actual One Piece Character in the fifth One Piece Movie! Weird, huh?_

**_--_**

_(Flashback)_

_He could feel all eyes on him, sizing him up, determining his worth and value. It made sense, actually. He was the new kid, a rookie, the only thing they really knew about him was that he'd staged a major revolt years ago, and just recently killed a world noble, something the government had surprisingly pardoned him for._

_"Here, take a seat lad." _

_He stiffened, relaxed, then stiffened again when he saw that it was the merman, Jinbei, who had addressed him. Being around Kisame for most of his life, he had, felt, no discomfort around mermen, but still, he was wary of all them, these strangers, some of which ignored him, a few of which looked like they'd tear his head off should he look there way._

_Relenting, he sank into the chair..._

_(End Flashback)_

_--_

He sighed, amused by the irony of all. An assasin turned pirate, turned Shichibukai, turned retired exile, turned Shichibukai a second time, and then turned pirate yet again.

The very thing he'd sought to escape, sought to avoid and put out of his life, had brought him back here, yet again.

How ironic.

"Well, that went smoothly." Naruto finally remarked, as Luffy ducked out from under Hancock's robes. _"Buhah!" _Luffy gasped as he poked his head out. "That was waaaaay too close! I thought on running away so they wouldn't see me."

"Well," Hancock replied, once again glaring at Naruto. "It's a good you didn't run then, hmm, Luffy?" It was clear that she was growing frustrated by his silence, so now, now she was just trying to bait, him, to frustrated him, until he spilled his guts out to her.

_Not gonna happen_. The Shichibukai thought to himself as he looked for an escape route. He couldn't bring himself to tell her, to make her realize, that for the past years, he completely, and totally forgotten about, and went out of his way to put her and his past behind him.

He'd been married, had a baby, a family, on the way, and therefore, been entirely content to live a life of meiocrity, while the world, government, pirates, world nobles, everyone and everything, came down about him.

Of course Kuma, whatever the devil he'd been planning, had thrown a serious wrench into his plans of living a normal life, free of adventure and romance, removed from the constant stress of being on the run.

Oh yes, he'd been so much happier before he crashed landed on Amazon Lily.

"No matter what, don't make a ruckus." Hancock warned them both, harshly rubbing her face with enough force to make it look as if she'd been given a black eye, even now, she hit herself as hard as she could to make certain the illusion was real. "Promise me that."

A harsh rebuke welled up in his throat, and he stared at her for a moment, trying to keep his mouth shut, trying to reason with the rage that surged through his veins at her demeaning insult. Did she have any idea what, how he felt right now, at this very moment?

No, and she likely never would, not if he could help it.

"You be careful too, Hancock." Naruto replied, suddenly leaning forward his arms wrapping tightly about her in a firm, strong embrace. Something warm pressed itself across her face, then sharply pulled away, and he was gone, his words falling after his shadow. "And don't you _dare_ get yourself in trouble, you hear?"

She started, her cheeks flushing a deep, vibrant red.

_He...He just called me Hancock! And did he-did-he-just....?_

"Alright," Naruto and Luffy swung themselves up into the rafters, and out of sight. "Now, hurry up and undo the petrification before anyone notices this slip up."

She could only nod dumbly.

_So this...this is mutual love._Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Boa leaned against the wall for support, both emotional and physical to catch her breat._ I have no regrets then...Even if he is keeping secrets from me._

With a small sigh, she snapped her fingers.

"Awake....

--

"Hmm?" Momonga immediately noticed Naruto's absence as a frantic Hancock and an equally battered jailer came running out the door, both in an evident state of panic. "Where is-

"S-Sir!" Domino hastily saluted. "Shichibuaki Uzumaki Naruto, he-he-he-

"He attacked me!" Boa finished, pointing to her self inflicted black eye, something of course they had no idea about, then jabbing a finger where a huge section of the wall was missing, obviously torn apart by some monstrous force. "Well, don't just stand there! Do something!"

The vice admiral still stared for a moment longer before someone finally took action.

"Put all levels on alert!" Hannyabal roared, ushering her into the elevator that was originally meant to bring them to Magellan. Wint undue speed, the lift began to close, and then she saw him, the real Naruto, one last time as the elevator began to descend. There, hanging from the rafters, He and Luffy hung, and both flipped her an appreciative thumbs up.

"Arigatou." Naruto mouthed quickly, before they were ducking back up again, out of sight, just as the grate closed and walled them off from each other. Hancock froze, her eyes going wide, hands flying to her mouth, stifling the gasp, her body going rigid as her mind perceived something else entirely.

_Aishiteru?! _Her entire body lit itself red in a full body blush. _He said __Aishiteru!_

Unbidden, she felt herself grow weak at the knees. She could see her vision dimming, but didn't particularly notice or care, too preoccupied by what she'd just seen and heard.

And with a small, semi-contented sigh, Boa Hancock fainted.

--

"Luffy." Naruto grunted, taking a familair stance as he stepped over the body of the basilisk. "You go left, I'll go right."

"Right." The infamous pirate grinned as the crowd charged them.

"No, I mean left for _you_ right for _me_!" Naruto snapped, but by then they, the Blue Glory, were already upon them, and the rest became a blur, the air filled with shouts, flying limbs, axes, and blades.

Whenever one fell, two more took its place. What made it worse, was that these creatures did not bleed, and therefore, wounds that would have, were meant to kill any ordinary man, were rendered useless on them.

That being said, they were literally forced to beat their foes into lifeless piles of flesh and machinery, and even then, some tried to rise, only to be swatted down, silenced by either sword or fist.

Finally, after an axe sliced through his cloak, that frustration reached its peek for the two. Baring his teeth, Naruto roared, and another, massive shockwave erupted from his body, desecrating all in its path, including the oncoming wave of Blue Glory.

Luffy had reached his limit as well, launching into a flurry of strikes that left the infamous guards little more than lifeless much upon the floor. By the time the ruckus had ceased, Buggy, who was supposed to be leading them to level three, had long since dissapeared. Breathing heavily by this point, the two turned toward the next noise they heard.

By now, a slew of corpses lay about the deck, from which a single, bulky figure rose once more. This particular, bugger a Blugori without an axe, but a sword instead, had refused to go down when his comrades did, and now that they were down, he still insisted on getting back up.

"You're pretty persistent." Luffy chuckled, preparing for another roundhouse punch.

_'Wait, that sword..._

"!! Wait a second." Naruto tapped Luffy on the shoulder, preventing the rubber man from delivering what would otherwise be a fatal blow to the Blugori. "I think that might-

"Blah!" The soldier groaned, reaching up one hand to rip off the hood, exposing his a fuming Kisame. "What the hell kid?!" The merman groaned as he shook off the Blugori suit, having already killed its owner prior to obtaining this ridiculously bulky disguise. "Its already ridiculous to move around in this thing, but did ya have to beat the shit outta me?!"

"Oh be quiet." Naruto, relieved to see that his friend had managed to infiltrate the fortress in one piece, interjected, tossing the merman a small flask. "Just drink some of your sake and your wounds should be fine."

Grumbling to himself, Kisame snatched the flask out of the air, and took a long draught from it, following after the duo with a slight limp in his step, thanks to Luffy's brutal strength.

"I still ain't forgiving that brat for this."

"Hey!" The prisoners cired as the trio stalked past. "What about us? How're you three out of your cells?!"

"We came from the outside!" Luffy replied cheerily, earning glares from both Naruto and Kisame.

"So what about you punks?" Kisame growled, looking at the lowlifes with distaste. "You think we're gonna let you out or something?"

"If I free you, then you have to join my crew once we escape, _and_swear you eternal loyalty to me." Naruto replied coolly, fingering one of the more badly corroded iron bars, the flecks of rust rubbing of on his finger. "That's the my only stipulation."

"EH?!" They squawked disbelievingly. "No way in hell! Shichibukai scum!"

"Too bad." Naruto shrugged. "Enjoy your stay on death row then."

"You heard him!" Kisame laughed aloud, his derisive mirth piercing through the insatiable din that rose out from the thousands of holding cell's which lined the walls. "So whaddya say boys? Ya want out or not?"

"Fine!" Cried one.

"Just get us the hell outta here!" Demanded another.

"Then stand back." Naruto answered, taking the bars, gripping them in his hands. As one, the men skittered back to the far wall, scrunching themselvs up in the corners, against each other, as they tried to get away from the attack.

"There they are!"

With a sharp clank, the door came free, ripped from its hinges by sheer strength alone. As the guards, alerted by the ruckus, came, the blond whirled, shouting for everyone to duck as the frame whizzed overhead, creating an effective barrier as it seperated the attackers from their targets.

As the door was used as a shield, the blond took a step back, tensed his legs, then exploded into the air, kicking off the left wall, the right wall, and so on, until he had achieved sufficient altitude.

"Rankyaku!" He declared, briefly snapping out of the spin, launching his left leg, then right leg forward, carrying and creating an intense vortext of blue slashes that tore apart both the floor and guards alike. "Hyoubi!" Luffy's eyes widened slightly as he watched the Shichibukai flawlessly perform the exact same move Rob Lucci had used during the events of Enies Lobby, though with less direction and control, as some of the blasts sprayed themselves into the ceiling, bringing down large chunks of rubble and killing most of his supposed 'crew'.

"Soru." He barked, vanishing a moment later, reappearing only long enough to bury his sword into the chest of the nearest Blugori, then vanishing again to make quick work of the remaining forces.

"Oi." Naruto jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Get going, Luffy! You've gotta brother to save, dont'cha?!"

The rubber man stared at the duo for a moment.

"You guys....thanks."

"Go on, get!" Kisame ordered, as Luffy took off down the hall. They watched him go, shouting his thanks over his shoulder. They'd follow, of course, but only after they'd freed all the prisoners on this floor, and wiped out all those irritating monsters.

"Ah, what a mess!"

Naruto whirled around, ready to meet this new foe, and froze. He blinked, once, twice, then three times, and still could not believe it. She wore a thin, black cloak across her body, enough to hide her features, but even as he looked down, a pair of hands reached up to the hood, and threw it back, revealing a face, violet red eyes, and unnaturally dark blue hair.

"Wow, you really totalled this place." She coldly stepped on the skull of a guard, crushing it under her heel. "

"Wha-What're you doing here?" He gasped, unsure if this was an illusion.

She was supposed to be dead.

"I came to see you." She replied with a sweet smile. "Isn't that obvious?"

"No, wait, I saw you _die_." He argued, disbelievingly. "You-You were-

"Silly." She giggled, glomming in a big hug that caused Kisame to frown. "I read a book on how to survive death, remember?"

"No, that's not possible-Nrgh!" He gasped as pain, and then the dagger, plunged into his chest. He started back in surprise, gazing on in horror as the sweet smile evaporated into a cruel laugh.

"What...the hell?"

"OI!" Kisame bellowed, having realized the slip up a moment ago. "You're dead, bitch!" With a roar, he launched himself at the girl, who in turn tossed a small spherical device at him, its fuse already burnt away.

_'Shit!' _He could only raise his sword to block as the explosion consumed him, blowing his body through the cell and into the next room.

"Kisame-ack!"

"Sorry, sweetie." '_Maya' _sneered, giggling eerily while her husband cried out in agonu, gagged on his own blood, groaning in pain as the knife dug in deeper, twisting and inching closer to his heart. "This might....sting a bit."

"Bitch." Naruto spit, glaring down at her, and only then did he notice something odd. These, those weren't Maya's eyes, this skin was too pale to be hers, no, it looked like the flesh had just been stitched together, or-or. "You...You're not....You can't be....who are you?"

"Too bad." The imposter snickered, pulling her hand away, leaving the weapon embedded up to the hilt, where it would doubtlessly stay, as he hadn't the strength to pull it out. "Ordinarily, I'd tell you, but you're probably about to die, so theres' no need to-

_Ba-dump._

With a dull crunch, Samehada slammed itself into her hip. This elicited a frustrated shriek as the massive blade punted her across the hall, into the floor, where she bounced once, twice, then slammed into the adjoining wall.

"That wasn't very nice." Snarled Kisame, leveling the sword at the look alike, who snarled at him in frustration. He was bloodied, bleeding from the chest, but still very much alive, and very much pissed at this turn of events. "Not only did you rough up my partner, but you ruined my hair with that attack of yours."

"Shut up!" She snarled, taking a line of thin needles from her pouch. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Besides," The merman grinned as he waded through the hail of senbonm effortlessly swatting away the desperate volley as if they were little more than sticks, "That wench, irritating little know-it-all that she was, knew all about my sword, including how to dodge it without so much as a scratch."

He was upon her now, lashing out with his knee to silence her, seizing her throat when she doubled over in pain, and raising Samehada high, its spike shining like it's master's teeth, pulled upward in a demented grin.

"Which proves you're the phony."

"Mercy!"

"Sorry." He grinned, mimicking her words. "_Akatsuki_ doesn't believe in _mercy and neither do I._"

Ignoring her plea to be spared, the legendary blade came crashing down, ending the imposter's life with a sickening crunch as her throat was severed, her head crushed to a pulp. Scarcely had his sword fallen though, then the merman turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Ah, shit." He swore, when he saw the extent of the damage. "Kid, you gonna be alright?"

Naruto weakly reached for the dagger in his chest, then cried out when his partner sharply removed the offending object. As usual, his flesh began to heal right away, but his face, that hollowed out look in his eyes, did not.

"I fell for it." He mumbled forlornly. "Whoever that was, she nearly killed me, just because she looked like Maya, just because I let my guard down, only for a second." His expression was blank, emotionless, and that really made Kisame worry.

"Whoa, hey, take it easy."

The Shichibukai shook his head, still disheartened from his near death experience.

"She had Maya's face. She looked just like her. How the hell did she do that? Who sent her, what the hell is all this?"

"I can tell you, dumbass."

"What?" snarled, turning towards this, a new voice. It came from a small cell, directly to his left, the only notable difference being that its bars were lined with that of seastone. Curious, he approached, wondering why a fruit user would be on level three, instead of the lower levels.

_Wait._

He rubbed his eyes, once, twice, then swore when he still saw her, sitting there through the bars, head barely raised to greet him, her mouth turned upside down in a pained grimace. She was thin, terribly, thin, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, but her eyes, oh her _eyes_, they still retained that indomitable fire.

His eyes widened in surprise as the individual raised her head the rest of the way.

"Hey." She smiled weakly, yet with a wince, she added: "You look like shit."

The Shichibukai spat an expletive.

"What the fuck?"

**Next time: EH?! Note: _Aishiteru= I love you. Similar to mouthing Arigatou, ain't it? :)_**


	10. Into Hell III

_(Flashback)_

_He frowned when he noticed that his second gun had gone missing._

_"Eh? I left it here a second ago, so where'd it-Hmm?"_

_"Cleaning your gun again?" He turned in his chair, frowning as she held up his other pistol, the chamber open and empty, mouthed the word "pow" and pretended to shoot him with it, blowing on the imaginary smoking barrel that would come with the shot, for emphasis._

_Extending a hand, he waved for her to return his cherished weapon._

_"You never use it, anyways, you're always using your sword." She sighed, tossing it back to him, smirking as he deftly cault it, twirled it on one finger, and jammed the offending revolver back into its customary holster. "So why keep it around?"_

_"Remind me why I keep_ you _around?" He countered snarkly, quirking an eyebrow as he went back to work. He'd barely even set the second revolver down, before she'd grabbed him by the shoulders, twisted him around, and rammed her lips against his._

_"Remember now?" She snapped at him, their lips breaking for a moment, her hands tracing down his coat. "Or do I need to...persuade you?"_

_A loud knock sounded on the door to the workshop, interrupting them._

_"Damnir, someone's at the door." She half sighed, half snarled, pushing her lips, herself apart from him, "Well, you better go get it. It's probably one of our marine buddies._ I've _got stew on the oven, so you know where to find me." With that, she strode back into the kitchen, deliberately letting her hips sway teasingly as she shot him an appreciative glance. _

_"Go on, get." She shooed him on, and rounded the corner._

_He stared after her for a moment, then sighed, turning to the door._

_"Oi, come in. It's open...._

_(End Flashback)_

"What?" snarled, turning towards this, a new voice. It came from a small cell, directly to his left, the only notable difference being that its bars were lined with that of seastone. Curious, he approached, wondering why a fruit user, for it had to be a fruit user, would be on level three, instead of the lower levels. And why, did this fruit user, held in such a small cell, know his name?

_Wait._

He rubbed his eyes, once, twice, then swore when he still saw her, sitting there through the bars, head barely raised to greet him, her mouth turned upside down in a pained grimace. She was thin, terribly, thin, as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, but her eyes, oh her _eyes_, they still retained that indomitable fire.

His eyes widened in surprise as the individual raised her head the rest of the way.

"Hey." She smiled weakly, yet with a wince, she added: "You look like shit. Nice armor, though."

The Shichibukai spat an expletive, paling, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"What the...hell...?"

There, staring at him quietly, but with an expression full of fire, was a woman who was supposed to be dead, a woman whom he'd seen perish before his very eyes, no maybe he hadn't seen it-maybe he had-

Nothing made sense anymore.

"Oh... She turned her head to the side, and spotted Kisame, who also stared at her in confusion. "So he hasn't killed you yet?"

"!!" The merman started slightly at her tone.

"Your hand." Naruto commanded, reaching through bars to grab her wrist, which she snatched away at the last second, doggedly evading his attempts to grab her arm. "Show me your right hand." He ordered now, in no mood for games. "Or I'll rip it right off."

....Here." She extended her finger....

And promptly flipped him off.

"There," She spit at him. "Happy?"

"Hardly." He remained unconvinced despite her actions. This could be another imposter, sent by whoever it was, whoever wanted him dead, to kill him. He couldn't take any chances, no matter how much his heart screamed. "Tell me." He continued, reaching to his waist and showing her the slender nodachi he kept there; "Tell me the name of this sword."

**"Hōzan." **She sighed, without so much as looking at the well worn sword and newly re-made sheathe. "One of the Saijō Ō Wazamono Grade Swords. Its name means Avalanche. You named it after you used it to bring down a mountain. And if you want me to describe it, Hozan has a red hilt and a short piece of red string tied to the hilt. The tsuba is ovoid and has lines radiating from the centre outward as well as 4 circles, and the length of the blade is approximately seventy centimeters, the edge itself is custom made, coated with seastone in the blade for the sole purpose of cutting through Logia fruit users."

He gaped, thunderstruck by the rapidity of her words and the ease with which she'd spoken.

"By the way,"She saw his expression and laughed, but clutched her ribs in pain, breaking into a harsh, pain fulled coughing fit before he could continue. "I can do this all day."

"Tell me who that assasin was." He commanded, shaking off this strange sensation. "She was a pacifista, wasn't she?"

" Yeah, that thing....came from Vegapunk." She replied at length. "His Pacifista work is expanding, and for some reason, I'm next on his hit list. He's trying to incorporate the power's of my cursed fruit, into his ultimate cyborg. And from there, he want's to use that ability to harness the power of all the cursed fruit, by my abilitiy to memorize and predict anything just by observing it."

"Kami." Kisame swore, a slightly dismayed and crestfallen expression marring his otherwise ever grinning face. "One of her was enough, but now...you mean we got _clones_ of her running around?"

"No." She now glanced at the ashen, sparking, smoldering heap that had once been the Maya doppleganger. "Not yet. You just took out one of the prototypes. It was sent here to collect data on all the prisoner's abilities, then relay it back to the doctor's laboratory. Because its just a surveillance model, it didn't have access to the full range of my Moku Moku no mi powers."

"Satisfied?" She managed at last.

"Far from it." The Shichbukai retorted coldly. "I'd like to believe your story, but that's as far as my trust goes. Anyone could now what you know about me. I see no reason to belive you otherwise" Proof. He needed more proof, something that couldn't be known just by reading some data report collected on him during his days as a warlord.

"What is the name of the man I hate the most?"

"Admiral Kizaru."

Damnit! This wasn't working! It had to be something....something only _she_would know. A slew of questions came to mind, and he tried them all, some more...colorful then others, until even Kisame blanced at the audacity of them.

Still, to the Shichibukai's ire, she, for he refused to believe that this irksome wenceh could be Maya, answered them quickly, simply, and fortunately for her, correctly. Finally, one last inquiry stood out amongst the rest.

The last question.

"Tell me this then," He began again, slashing at the cuffs that bound her wrists, and as they shattered, her eyes tightened in frustration for a moment, only to widen seconds later as the blond finished his sentence with the abscence of the angry snarl. "If you had a daughter, what would you name her?"

"Homura." She replied softly, her fierce redish violet eyes softening for the first time since he'd approached her cell. "If I _have_a daughter, then I wanna name her Homura D. Uzumaki."

As she said this, her irises changed slightly, gaining a black pupil, and three tomoe in the process, until a distinct eye pattern had formed from the blank violet red eyes. Naruto started violently at the sight of the legendary techinque, possesed solely, only, by his late wife.

_Sharingan_.

Maya's ultimate ability, and a nasty one at that. Those eyes allowed a human to effortlessly and flawlessly predict and analyze anything they so wished, depending on the user's ability to keep up with the target of their gaze. It could NOT be duplicated. As sweat beaded from her brow, the effort of using her awakened powers seemed to greatly tire her, and within moments, she groaned, scrunching her eyes shut, sinking into a ball on the floor, gasping for air, hugging both hands tightly to her chest.

"Bastard." She groaned, gasping heavily her chest rising and falling harshly. "Now...I can barely....breathe."

With a dull crunch, the grate fell away, and girl within was instantly able to breathe better. With shaken steps, he approached her, willing to lower his guard, yet fearful of what he might find as he approached.

"Quit staring." She mumbled finally.

"M-Maya." He croaked, unable to believe what his eyes told him yet barely able to trust his heart. "No, it can't be you." With a deep, shuddering breath, he helped her up, and when she stumbled, embraced her.

It _was_ her.

She didn't resist, and to his amazement, began weeping, crying silently against his chest as the waterworks began. "Idiot," she sniffled once, trying to be strong, trying to hold back the tears, and failing to do so as he looked on in shock. "I-I won't say thank you, if that's what you're after!" She was a strong woman, and she'd never, ever cried before, not that he'd seen.

Helpless, Naruto could only stand there and hold her fast.

It was then that he was realized, appalled, at how _frail_ Maya felt, how _light_ she was. She'd never really been thin to begin with, though she'd been proud of her voluptuous curves. But...

This Maya, she was little more than skin and bones. Apparently, they, the guards, hadn't been feeding her, probably because she would've memorized the feeding routine and tried to escape. At this, _because of this_, his temper blazed further.

"Uhoho!!" He whirled, catching an axe that had been heaved at them by a Blugori. With a snarl, he heaved the offending projectile back from whence it came, now aware of the host of guards running at them. His eyes narrowed, flickering to ruby red slits as the rage and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

But with it came a sudden sense of worry, mingled with dread.

What of Hancock?

Surely, she wouldn't take this well, and guilt clawed at his insides. But as he realized this, at that very moment, the fire in his soul burst into his throat, choking him, demanding to be answered, demanding retribution for what had been done to Maya.

Vengeance must be given.

"Get down _now_." He growled at Kisame, thrusting his sword forward, whilst wrapping one arm about Maya's waist, deliberately pulling her out of harms way and behind him. "I can't control this one yet." Ruby red light pulsed from Hozan, creating a strong undercurrent of energy that swelled and built along the tip of the blade until it tore at the floor with malice.

"Purge." He hissed, his face lit red in the afterglow. "Hozan."

With a snarling hiss, everything before them exploded.

--

_(Level Six, Impel down)_

"Oh?" The man turned slightly in his thin cot, then glanced to the bars of his cell, sighing lightly as the floor beneath him shook for the tenth time, punctuated by faint screams. His slitted, serpentine yellow eyes narrowed in some small amusement as the above din grew steadily louder.

"Gomu Gomu no...

Even here, in level six, he could hear the insatiable chaos.

"It seems I have guests." He tittered to himself with amusement, as the voiced faded. It remained deafeningly silent for a while longer, the void punctuated by the occasional rumble, then one final scream. "And it would seem, that the guards have just killed them."

Suddenly, and with a sharp crack, the wall caved in, startling him.

A shaft of dim light hit his face, angling off his pale skin."Gah!" With a surprised hiss, he winced, retreating back into the shadows. He hated the light, it was just so...bright. Darkness was more his forte, it made things killing and experimentation so much easier.

"Former Admiral Orochimaru-sama, I presume?" The sultry voice of a female wafted across the air, and into his ears as the steady fall of footsteps fell through the prison. "Though...one could never tell it by looking at you now."

Curious, the prisoner glanced up, shielding his eyes from the harsh light, to find the owner of the voice. She was slim, a brunette, but that was all he could tell, for her face and body were hidden by a cloak, her amber eyes the only other visible part of her.

"It seems you know me, yet I know nothing of you, woman."

The figure chuckled.

"My name matters not. Tell me, do you know, that one of your former proteges', and that of Jiraiya-sama's, is here?"

"What of it?" The former admiral sighed, disinterested with her already, as this stranger had nothing useful to tell him, and ever since he'd been removed from the position of admiral, he had bee interested in only one thing... "I and that _fool_ have had many disciples, even more during my lifetime, too many to count, and far too many to ever possibly remember. As such, a nameless student means nothing to me."

She smiled then, flashing pearly white teeth from the darkness.

"Does the name...Uzumaki Naruto ring a bell?"

"?!" He stiffened, slightly so, but the effect was noticeable enoug to reveal that this revelation had shaken the former admiral, and badly. "Surely you lie! That boy...He vanished years ago when I was thrown into this hell!"

"Do I lie?" The woman replied, and moments later, a deafening crash reached their ears. "I'll leave you to determine that for yourself." Without another word, she turned to the gaping hole, and with but a single simply vanished into thin air, as if she had stepped into it and another space entirely.

"Interesting." Orochimaru observed as the space rippled behind her, then stilled, undisturbed. He waited for a moment longer, before closing his eyes and tapping his right hand upon the nearby wall, once, twice, then five times, in a seemingly random pattern. Immediately, the brick and stone gave away, creating a small, horizontal chamber roughly eight centimeters long.

Contained within was a sword. His sword, the Kusanagai. Reaching into the chamber, he took it up by the hilt, wrapping his fingers delicately about its clothed hilt, something he hadn't done in a long..._long_ time.

Turning towards the newly opened escape route, the former admiral fingered his chin as if deep in thought. Interestingly enough, he could tell that someone was on level two, wreaking havoc at a breakneck pace, with the sound of an all too familair sword.

"Kukuku...just what are you planning...Naruto?"

**_A/N: Moku Moku no mi: A legendary Paramecia type fruit that drastically enhances reaction time, and all the five senses of the body. Allows the user to harness incredible powers of foresight, resulting and ranging in the ability to instantly memorize and predict an opponent's moves, to the capacity to memorize endless amounts of knowledge. Requirement is intense focus and visual view of target._**

**_Weakness: User must remain perfectly still while analyzing target. If attacked or jostled during analysis, all information will be lost, leaving the user open to attack. Takes a great and heavy toll on the body, resulting in blindness if overused._**

**_Known Special Ability: Sharingan._**

**_Techniques: ???_**

**_Next time: Descent into madness. Master and student meet._**


End file.
